


Jeder Wolf braucht einen Stern

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wolfstar AUs, aber ich bin nur bis N gekommen, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, eigentlich Themen von A-Z, sind aber alles One-Shots und in sich abgeschlossen, wird vermutlich nie beendet
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Wolfstar-One-Shots mit verschiedenen AUs, alle in sich abgeschlossen.





	1. A – Arzt

**Author's Note:**

> Alte OSs, die ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

Remus saß – mal wieder – im Wartezimmer seines Arztes. Um genau zu sein, schon zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche und zum sechsten Mal in diesem Monat. Die Arztrechnungen stapelten sich schon in seiner Wohnung, aber es könnte ihn nicht weniger kümmern.

»Mr Lupin? Gehen Sie doch bitte in Behandlungszimmer drei, Doktor Black wird gleich bei Ihnen sein«, sagte Marlene McKinnon, die Sprechstundenhilfe, und Remus nickte und stand auf. Den Weg zum Behandlungszimmer kannte er mittlerweile auswendig und seine Füße trugen ihn wie von selbst dorthin.

Im Zimmer angekommen, setzte er sich auf die Behandlungsliege und wartete darauf, dass sein Arzt kommen würde. Er hatte sich schon überlegt, was er ihm dieses Mal erzählen würde.

»Ah, Mr Lupin!«, ertönte eine dunkle, wohlklingende Stimme von der Tür her und Doktor Black trat ein. »Was führt Sie denn heute zu mir?«

»Guten Tag, Doktor Black«, entgegnete Remus, sprang auf und schüttelte dem Arzt die Hand. »Ah … ich fühle mich nicht sonderlich gut. Seit Tagen sind da diese Magenkrämpfe und sie gehen einfach nicht weg.«

»Okay. Machen Sie sich bitte frei und legen Sie sich hin, dann werden wir mal sehen, was Ihnen fehlt«, ordnete Doktor Black an und Remus tat wie ihm geheißen. Er erschauderte kurz, als die kühle Luft seine nackte Haut streifte. Nachdem er sich mit dem Rücken auf die Untersuchungsliege gelegt hatte, begann Doktor Black seine Untersuchung. Er tastete Remus ab und fragte hin und wieder, ob ihm dies oder jenes schmerze. Remus kannte das Prozedere schon und antwortete schon fast automatisch. Er konnte sich nicht auf die Fragen konzentrieren, solange sein Arzt ihn berührte. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht bei jeder Berührung angenehm zu erschaudern.

»Spüren Sie etwas?«, fragte Doktor Black gerade, als er Remus’ Unterleib abtastete, aber Remus schüttelte den Kopf, mehr damit beschäftigt, dieses wohltuende Gefühl zu unterdrücken, das ihn bei den kühlen Fingern an seiner nackten Haut überkam.

»Nein. Die Krämpfe scheinen irgendwie verschwunden zu sein«, erklärte er mit heiserer Stimme und schluckte kurz, um seinen Hals wieder zu befeuchten.

»Gut, Sie können jetzt ihr Oberteil wieder anziehen.« Doktor Black wandte sich ab und kritzelte etwas auf einen Block, der auf der Anrichte an der linken Seite des Zimmers lag. »Sind Sie öfter krank? Sie kommen ziemlich häufig her, seit ihr alter Arzt in Rente gegangen ist, und bei ihm scheinen Sie nicht so oft gewesen zu sein.«

Remus stockte kurz, sein T-Shirt halb über den Kopf gezogen. Mit einem Ruck zog er es runter und strich sich mit einer Hand die verstrubbelten Haare glatt, bevor er über seine Antwort nachdachte.

»Umm … ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich habe mir irgendetwas eingefangen, keine Ahnung«, nuschelte er unsicher und starrte in seinen Schoß. Er spürte, wie eine unangenehme und verräterische Wärme sich ihren Weg über seinen Nacken und zu seinem Gesicht bahnte. Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. _Es ist absolut nicht normal, so häufig zu seinem Arzt zu gehen_ , dachte er und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede, doch schlussendlich zuckte er nur die Achseln.

»Das ist schon bedenklich, Mr Lupin«, erklärte sein Arzt mit einem Stirnrunzeln. »Vielleicht sollten Sie mal ins Krankenhaus gehen und sich komplett durchchecken lassen. Ein Bekannter von mir arbeitet dort, ich könnte Ihnen sofort einen Termin besorgen.«

»N– nein! Das wird nicht nötig sein!«, rief Remus erschrocken aus und hob abwehrend die Hände. »Ich glaube nicht, dass es so ernst ist.«

»Sie sind diesen Monat schon zum sechsten Mal hier«, erwiderte Doktor Black und hob eine Augenbraue. »Das kann nicht gesund sein. Also entweder haben Sie ein ernstzunehmendes Problem oder Sie lügen mich an.«

Remus schluckte. Er hatte geahnt, dass man ihn irgendwann durchschauen würde, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so bald sein würde. Und jetzt war es ihm peinlich, dass man ihn bei seiner Scharade ertappt hatte. Er spielte nervös mit seinen Händen rum und faltete sie schließlich in seinem Schoß, als er merkte, dass die Bewegungen ihn nur noch nervöser machten. Er wagte es nicht, seinen Blick zu heben und seinem Arzt in die Augen zu schauen. In diese faszinierenden grauen Augen, die ihm schon bei seinem ersten Besuch in der Praxis den Atem genommen hatten.

»Ich …«, begann Remus und schluckte erneut. Plötzlich hatte sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals gebildet und er konnte nicht mehr sprechen, nicht mehr atmen. Es war, als hätte ihm jemand die Luft abgeschnürt.

»Mr Lupin?«, fragte Doktor Black und trat auf ihn zu. Er stand jetzt direkt vor Remus und plötzlich konnte er wieder atmen. Doch sein Atem kam flach und stoßweise. Sein Kopf fühlte sich auf einmal leicht und benebelt an und ihm war schwindelig. Mit einem Stöhnen griff er sich an den Kopf und stand auf. Alles schwankte, Doktor Black war auf einmal zweimal da und der ganze Raum drehte sich. Remus hielt sich zitternd an der Behandlungsliege fest, doch seine Hände glitten ab und er landete mit einem schmerzhaften Aufprall auf dem Boden. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

 

* * *

 

»Mr Lupin?« Besorgte graue Augen blickten auf ihn nieder, als seine Lider flackerten und sich schließlich öffneten. Unbewusst griff Remus sich an den Kopf und stöhnte leise.

»Was is’ passiert?«, fragte er leise und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

»Sie sind plötzlich umgekippt«, sagte Doktor Black und betrachtete ihn ernst. »Wissen Sie, warum das passiert ist?«

»Nein«, murmelte Remus und setzte sich auf. Dass sein Arzt ihn nicht davon abhielt, sah er als gutes Zeichen an und schwang seine Beine über die Kante der Behandlungsliege. »Ich sollte gehen.«

»Ich sollte Sie zunächst noch einmal untersuchen.«

»Nein«, erwiderte Remus und Scham überkam ihn. »Das ist nicht nötig, ich bin nicht krank. Ich … Ich habe Sie angelogen. Es tut mir leid.«

»Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht«, winkte Doktor Black ab. »Sie haben nie Symptome einer Erkrankung gezeigt und, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, Sie sind ein miserabler Schauspieler.«

»Für die Schule hat’s gereicht«, brummte Remus und stand auf. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihre Zeit mit so einem Unsinn beansprucht habe. Ich werde jetzt gehen.«

»Da Sie eigentlich komplett gesund sind, kann ich Sie schlecht davon abhalten«, bestätigte sein Arzt. »Ich würde es trotzdem lieber sehen, wenn Sie sich mal einmal ganz genau unter die Lupe nehmen lassen würden.«

»Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich nicht –«

»Von mir. Freitagabend ist Ihnen recht?«, unterbrach Doktor Black ihn und Remus verstummte verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was das bedeuten sollte. »Ich habe ja Ihre Nummer und Ihre Adresse. Ich denke, ein Essen und der neue Film mit Bruce Willis sollten Sie auskurieren.«

»Was –«

»Um sieben bei Ihnen? Und ich denke, wir können uns jetzt duzen, nachdem Sie schon beinahe hier wohnen. Sirius Black«, er hielt Remus die ausgestreckte Hand hin, die dieser perplex ergriff.

»Eh … Remus Lupin?«, erwiderte er verdattert und wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah.

»Ich mag es zu denken, dass du wegen mir so oft hergekommen bist«, sagte Sirius und zwinkerte anzüglich. Remus spürte schon wieder, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg und hastig wandte er seinen Blick ab.

»Du könntest Recht haben«, murmelte er beschämt. »Freitagabend um sieben ist mir recht.«

»Sehr gut, ich freue mich«, grinste Sirius enthusiastisch. »Und jetzt husch! Ich habe noch andere Patienten.«

Mit diesen Worten scheuchte er Remus aus seinem Behandlungszimmer und schließlich aus seiner Praxis.

 


	2. B – Bibliothek

»Hast du deine Bücher schon wieder durch?«, fragte Lily skeptisch, als Sirius sie zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Woche zur Bibliothek schleifte.

»Jaha, und jetzt komm!«, sagte er ungeduldig und versuchte Lily zu einem schnelleren Gang zu bewegen.

»Was hat es eigentlich mit deiner plötzlichen Faszination mit der Bibliothek auf sich?«, erkundigte sie sich und ging einen Schritt schneller, um Sirius nicht zu verlieren.

»Ich lese nur gerne«, antwortete er ausweichend und wandte den Blick ab. Es waren nur noch ungefähr hundert Meter bis zur Bibliothek und dann konnte er endlich wieder mit Remus reden, dem heißen Bibliothekar. Er war der Typ »heißer Nerd« und Sirius stand auf diesen Typ. Deswegen kam er so oft wie möglich her und flirtete mit Remus. Es war fast schon niedlich mitanzusehen, wie er jedes Mal rot wurde und anfing zu stottern, wenn Sirius ihm Komplimente machte.

_Und heute werde ich ihn fragen, ob er mit mir ausgeht. Er kann meinem Charme gar nicht widerstehen_ , dachte Sirius selbstbewusst und ignorierte sämtliche weiteren Fragen von Lily. Die gab irgendwann genervt auf und schwieg ihn nur noch an. War ihm nur recht.

Endlich hatten sie die großen, gläsernen Türen der Bücherei erreicht. Mit Schwung stieß er sie auf, wartete, bis Lily eingetreten war und betrat dann selbst das riesige Gebäude. Im Inneren war es still und kühl und Sirius entspannte sich. Irgendwie hatte dieser Ort etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Vielleicht war Remus deswegen immer so ruhig und besonnen. Und vielleicht war Sirius dadurch ein wenig ruhiger geworden – auch wenn er es sich nur ungern eingestand.

»Ich bin in der historischen Abteilung«, flüsterte Lily und verschwand direkt. Sirius war das nur recht. So konnte er in Ruhe zur Theke schlendern und seinem liebsten Bibliothekar einen Besuch abstatten.

»Hallo, mein Hübscher«, flüsterte er mit seiner besten rauen Stimme und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Remus zusammenzuckte und mit einem leisen Fluch das Buch, das er gerade auf einen Schiebewagen zur neuen Einsortierung in die Regale legen wollte, fallen ließ. Sirius beobachtete, wie Remus sich bückte – sein Blick blieb ein wenig länger an Remus’ Hinterteil haften und wer konnte es ihm verübeln? –, das Buch aufhob, auf dem Wagen platzierte und dann zu Sirius an die Theke trat. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und Sirius’ Herz schlug schneller.

»Hallo, Sirius. Wie geht’s dir?«, fragte Remus mit dieser leisen Stimme, die Sirius fast verrückt machte. Wenn er daran dachte, dass dieser Mann ihm mit dieser Stimme Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte, während sie zusammen im Bett lagen, bekam er eine Gänsehaut.

»Gut, mein Hübscher. Und dir? Ist dir die Arbeit hier nicht langsam zu langweilig?«, erwiderte Sirius und lehnte sich lässig an die Theke, den Oberkörper halb gedreht, um Remus ansehen zu können.

»Ah, aber wenn ich nicht mehr hier arbeiten würde, hätte ich nicht mehr das Vergnügen, dich so oft zu sehen«, sagte Remus und starrte auf seine Hände, die er auf der Theke platziert hatte. Ein leichter Rotschimmer hatte sich auf seinen Wangen gebildet und Sirius leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen.

»Weißt du, um mich zu sehen, müsstest du nicht hier arbeiten. Du könntest bei mir zu Hause vorbeischauen. Oder ich komme zu dir. Du könntest mir dein Schlafzimmer zeigen und wir könnten etwas von dem ausprobieren, was in diesen einschlägigen Erotikromanen beschrieben wird.« Wieder leckte sich Sirius über die Lippen, als er sah, wie Remus kurz erschauderte und dann aufblickte. Seine olivgrünen Augen durchbohrten Sirius nahezu und er schluckte schwer.

»I– ich ...«, stammelte Remus unsicher und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und brachte sie so durcheinander. Sirius konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass er gerne derjenige wäre, der Remus Haare durcheinanderbrachte. Vorzugsweise während gewisser Aktivitäten.

»Ist das ein ‚Ja‘?«, fragte Sirius und schwang sich auf die Theke. Seine Beine baumelten auf der Besucherseite, während sein Gesicht dem von Remus nähergekommen war.

»Ehm … i– ich weiß n– nicht«, stotterte Remus und wich einen Schritt zurück. Sirius grinste.

»Ich verspreche dir eine wunderbare Zeit. Ein Date. Ich werde für dich kochen – ich bin ein guter Koch, wenn ich das anmerken darf –, dann können wir uns auf dem Sofa aneinanderkuscheln und einen Film schauen und dann vielleicht zusammen ins Schlafzimmer …«, schlug er vor und verstummte allmählich, das Ende des Satzes offen lassend. Er schwang seine Beine auf die andere Seite und sprang von der Theke. »Was denkst du?«

Er ging einen Schritt auf Remus zu, der wie angewurzelt dastand und Sirius mit großen Augen ansah.

»I– ich … Du darfst nicht auf dieser Seite …« Sirius sah, dass der arme Kerl komplett verwirrt war und weder ein noch aus wusste. Sirius war nicht der Typ Mensch, der so etwas ausnutzte, also zog er eine Visitenkarte aus seiner Hosentasche. Auf ihr standen die Daten seiner Werkstatt – und natürlich seine Telefonnummer. Er drückte Remus die Karte in die Hand, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.

»Ruf mich an, wenn du dich entschieden hast.« Dann drehte er sich um, schnappte sich ein Buch von dem Schiebewagen und schwang sich wieder über die Theke, einen verwirrt auf die Visitenkarte blickenden Remus zurücklassend.

Mit Lily im Schlepptau verließ er die Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Er war sich sicher, dass Remus anrufen würde. Immer wieder sagte er sich selbst, dass man seinem Charme nicht widerstehen könne, aber tief in seinem Inneren war er nervös. _Was, wenn er nicht anruft?_

 

* * *

 

Am Abend saß er in seiner Junggesellenbude, ein Bier auf dem Tisch und den Fernseher angeschaltet – es lief irgendein Actionstreifen mit Liam Neeson –, während er überlegte, ob er sich aufraffen und das Telefon holen könnte, um den Pizzaservice anzurufen. Er hatte sich gerade dagegen entschieden, als besagtes Telefon klingelte und ihn von seinem bequemen Platz auf dem Sofa aufscheuchte. _Wer auch immer gerade jetzt anruft, hat besser einen verdammt guten Grund dazu, mich zu stören._

»Black«, meldete er sich mit genervter Stimme. Sollte die Nervensäge am anderen Ende ruhig wissen, dass er schlecht gelaunt war.

» _Umm … Sirius? Hier ist Remus.«_

 


	3. C – Chat

Kaum war Remus zu Hause angekommen, schmiss er seine Tasche in die nächste Ecke, ging in die Küche, setzte sich Tee auf und packte sich das Sandwich aus, das er sich auf dem Heimweg gekauft hatte. Als der Tee fertig war, nahm er Tasse und Sandwich und steuerte sein Wohnzimmer an, wo er sich mit einem Ächzen auf dem Sofa niederließ, den Fernseher einschaltete und seinen Laptop zu sich heranzog. Ohne groß zu zögern, startete er ihn und während er hochfuhr, biss Remus genüsslich in sein Abendbrot und trank einen Schluck Tee. Im Fernsehen lief irgendeine Seifenoper, die ihn nicht interessierte. Er hatte das Gerät nur an, damit es nicht so still war.

Als der Computer sich endlich aufgerafft hatte und hochgefahren war – es war schon ein älteres Modell, doch für Remus reichte es –, führte Remus den Mauszeiger zum Browsericon und ließ sich direkt auf seine Lieblingsseite befördern. Sie hieß _»Hogwarts – Dein magisches Abenteuer«_ und war eine Seite, auf der man sich einen Charakter erstellen und mit ihm eine magische Schule besuchen konnte. Remus hatte seinen Charakter nach seinem eigenen Abbild gestaltet und ihn »Moony« genannt. Und mit Moony besuchte er jetzt die verschiedenen Unterrichtsstunden, braute Zauberstränke und lernte, auf einem Besen zu reiten. Die Besenstunden gab es allerdings nur im ersten Schuljahr, aus dem Remus schon lange raus war. Er war jetzt im siebten und letzten Schuljahr, doch seine Noten wurden immer schlechter, weil er die Unterrichtsstunden kaum noch besuchte und sich eher im Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses aufhielt. Um die Server nicht zu überlasten, wurde jeder User ins eines der vier Häuser – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin – eingeteilt und verbrachte dort mit anderen Usern seine Schulzeit. Remus war in Gryffindor, dem Haus der Mutigen, gelandet. Und so wie es aussah, würde er dieses Jahr sitzenbleiben.

_Und das ist nur Tatzes Schuld_ , dachte Remus und verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte Tatze einige Wochen nach seiner Anmeldung kennengelernt – das war jetzt fast dreieinhalb Jahre her. Sie waren gute Freunde geworden und hatten oft im Gemeinschaftsraumchat miteinander geschrieben, hatten gemeinsam Unterrichtsstunden besucht und waren den Admins teilweise so sehr auf die Nerven gegangen, dass sie Strafarbeiten machen und nachsitzen – Accountsperre für eine gewisse Zeit – mussten. Doch in letzter Zeit konnte Remus sich nicht dazu aufraffen, seinen Charakter in den Unterricht zu schicken. Lieber war er bei Tatze, der immer noch in seinem dritten Schuljahr feststeckte, im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen und hatte mit ihm geschrieben.

Auch heute verspürte Remus keine große Lust auf so langweilige Sachen wie Verwandlung oder Alte Runen. Stattdessen führte er Moony aus seinem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und sah direkt, dass Tatze schon da war. Sofort loggte er sich in den Chat ein und schickte Tatze eine private Nachricht.

 

_Moony: Hey, Tatze!_

_Tatze: Moony! Gut, dich zu sehen. Du bist heute spät dran. Was hat dich aufgehalten?_

_Moony: Blöder Boss hat mir fünf Minuten vor Feierabend noch was auf’s Auge gedrückt. Hab ’ne Stunde gebraucht, bis ich den Mist komplett fertig hatte. -.-_

_Tatze: Sklaventreiber. Vielleicht sollte ich mal vorbeikommen und mit deinem Chef ein ernstes Wörtchen reden (oder ihm alternativ einfach eine reinhauen)._

_Moony: So sehr ich das auch befürworten würde, brauche ich diesen Job. Ohne bin ich aufgeschmissen. Könntest du das verantworten?_

_Tatze: Klar! Ich würde einfach deinen Chef verprügeln, dich schnappen und dann würden wir beide durchbrennen! Wie in den ganzen kitschigen alten Filmen. Wo arbeitest du nochmal (nur, falls es doch mal dazu kommen sollte, dass ich dich retten muss)? :D_

_Moony: Hatte ich dir das nicht schon mal gesagt? Die Firma heißt »Werwolf Productions«. Seit wann bist du eigentlich so ein Romantiker?_

_Tatze: Seit ich die ganzen Bücher gelesen habe, von denen du immer redest. Diese ganzen Mädchenschnulzen, die so weit von der Realität entfernt sind, wie die Erde vom Mond. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass sie mir gefallen._

_Moony: Du hast die ALLE gelesen?_

_Tatze: Du hast gesagt, dass die gut sind. Und ich vertraue dir._

_Moony: Aww, du wirst wirklich kitschig. *g*_

_Tatze: Ach, halt doch die Klappe. Also, steht der Deal? Ich rette dich, den Prinz in Nöten, vor dem bösartigen Drachenboss und wir leben glücklich bis an unser Lebensende?_

_Moony: Hast du gerade impliziert, dass du mein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung sein willst? *rot werd*_

_Tatze: Wenn dich das glücklich macht, mein holder Prinz, dann werde ich dein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung sein. Obwohl … kann ich auch eine schwarze Rüstung tragen?_

_Moony: Schwarz kann auch strahlen. :)_

_Tatze: Und darf ich eine Lederjacke tragen? Ohne meine Lederjacke geh ich nicht aus dem Haus._

 

Remus leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Eine Lederjacke. Er wusste ja schon, dass er sich ein wenig in Tatze verguckt hatte, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, wie er aussah, aber die Lederjacke machte das Widerstehen nur noch schlimmer. Remus stand auf Männer in Lederjacken.

 

_Moony: Du solltest UNBEDINGT die Lederjacke tragen! Oh Gott, ich könnte mir keinen heißeren Ritter vorstellen._

_Moony: Oh Scheiße! Vergiss, dass ich das geschrieben habe!_

_Moony: Tatze, ließ das nicht!_

_Moony: Oh Gott, ich hab’s vergeigt, oder?_

_Moony: Tatze? Sag doch was … Bitte. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht … Ach, Scheiße!_

 

»Fuck!«, stöhnte Remus und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Warum hatte er auch nicht gedacht, bevor er die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte? Seine Hände hatten von alleine gehandelt, ohne sein Hirn vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Und jetzt hatte er den Salat.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen loggte er sich aus, fuhr den Computer runter und schloss ihn. Sein Tee war vergessen und kalt und das Sandwich lag halb gegessen auf dem Tisch und verteilte seine Krümel auf dem alten und aufgebrauchten Holz.

_Ich bin ein Idiot._ Mit diesem Gedanken stand Remus auf, ging ins Bad und putzte sich die Zähne. Danach ging er in sein Schlafzimmer, zog seinen Pyjama an und verkroch sich unter seiner Decke. Er wollte sich in seinem Elend suhlen und nie wieder aufstehen. Er mochte Tatze doch – warum hatte er so dumm reagiert? Natürlich würde er auf so eine Aussage hin nicht mehr mit Remus sprechen. _Ich würde es auch schräg finden, wenn mir ein Fremder über’s Internet sagen würde, dass er mich heiß findet_ , dachte er betrübt und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

 

* * *

 

Am nächsten Morgen schleppte sich Remus mehr schlecht als recht zur Arbeit. Dunkle Ringe zierten seine Augen und zeigten der Welt, dass er nicht gut oder gar nicht geschlafen hatte. Von seiner miesen Laune wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.

Er holte sich einen Kaffee aus dem Pausenraum und trottete zu seinem Arbeitsplatz. Dort stellte er seine Tasche und seinen Kaffee ab und fuhr den Rechner hoch. Wie ein Sack Kartoffeln hing er vor dem Computer und startete die Programme, die er benötigte. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag eine Mappe, die wohl sein Boss heute morgen dort platziert hatte. Desinteressiert blätterte er durch den Auftrag und stöhnte laut auf. Sein Chef hatte das komplett falsch kalkuliert! Für den Preis konnte er dem Kunden keine Website gestalten – das wäre ja praktisch geschenkt! Das musste er nochmal mit seinem Chef besprechen.

Sofort stand er auf, griff nach der Mappe und ging zum Büro seines Chefs. Unsicher klopfte Remus an. Er wusste, dass der Mann ein schlimmes Temperament besaß und nichts mehr hasste, als gestört zu werden. Vor allem, bei unwichtigen Dingen – und das hier fiel bestimmt in die Kategorie »unwichtig«.

»Herein!«, erklang es dumpf durch die Tür und Remus atmete tief durch, ehe er die Türklinke runterdrückte und die Tür öffnete.

»Mr Greyback … ich muss mit Ihnen über den Auftrag sprechen, der heute morgen auf meinem Schreibtisch lag«, sagte Remus zögerlich und hielt den Atem an. Greyback bedeutete ihm näherzukommen und sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. Remus tat wie ihm geheißen und wartete angespannt.

»Mr … äh …«

»Lupin, Sir«, soufflierte Remus hastig.

»Genau. Mr Lupin, ich weiß nicht, wo das Prob –«, begann Greyback, wurde jedoch durch einen Aufschrei außerhalb des Büros unterbrochen.

»Loslassen, hab ich gesagt, du Bastard!«, fauchte irgendjemand und dann hörte man einen lauten Knall und irgendetwas – oder irgendjemand – fiel zu Boden. »Lass mich!«

Greyback sprang auf und sofort folgte Remus. Was sich in dem Büroraum vor Greybacks Büro abspielte, verschlug Remus die Sprache. Mit offenem Mund stand er da, während ein junger Mann, ungefähr in Remus’ Alter, versuchte, einen von Remus’ Mitarbeitern abzuschütteln.

»Was ist hier los?!«, knurrte Greyback gereizt und sofort hielten die Rangelnden inne und starrten ihn an. Der Angestellte – Scabior – ließ den Neuankömmling sofort los. Der rappelte sich auf und sah feindselig in die Runde.

»Dieser Punk ist hier einfach so reingeplatzt und hat nach einem gewissen Moony verlangt. Er hat gedroht, er würde alles kurz und klein schlagen, wenn wir ihn nicht sofort zu diesem Moony bringen, Chef«, erklärte Scabior und behielt den Eindringling scharf im Blick. Remus musste sich einen überraschten Ausruf bei der Erklärung verbeißen und starrte einfach nur auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot.

»Wer ist Moony? Was willst du hier, Bursche? Und wer bist du?«, fragte Greyback direkt an den jungen Mann gewandt. Es war deutlich, dass er keine Ausreden duldete, doch dieser Mann – es musste Tatze sein – grinste ihn einfach nur frech an. Remus konnte ganz klar erkennen, dass Greyback fuchsteufelswild war.

»Mein Name ist Sirius Black, du Spinner! Du bist hier der Chef? Du behandelst einen guten Freund von mir echt beschissen, hab ich gehört«, sagte Sirius und es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern, dass er gerade einen Mann beleidigt hatte, der einen guten Kopf größer war, als er selbst.

»Black, ja?«, brummte Greyback und schien sich auf der Stelle zu beruhigen. »Wir haben hier niemanden, der Moony heißt.«

»Natürlich nicht! Das ist ein Spitzname! Meine Fresse, dass man Leuten wie dir alles erklären muss«, fauchte Sirius gereizt und Remus war immer mehr von der Frechheit seiner Internetbekanntschaft fasziniert. Er hätte dieses Dilemma jetzt aufklären können, aber dann hätte er ganz sicher seinen Job eingebüßt.

_Aber du bist in Hogwarts in Gryffindor gelandet – dem Haus der Mutigen!_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Und im nächsten Moment schallte er sich selbst. _Ja, klar, du Idiot! Mach deine Zukunft von einer Website abhängig!_

»Und du hoffst, diesen … Moony, hier zu finden?«, erkundigte sich Greyback und Remus wunderte sich, warum er so ruhig blieb. »Pass auf, Bursche, ich weiß, wie mächtig deine Eltern sind. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich dir noch nicht jeden Knochen im Leib gebrochen habe.«

»Ist mir scheißegal!«, rief Sirius und stampfte auf wie ein bockiges Kind. »Ich weiß, dass er hier arbeitet! Er hat’s mir gesagt!«

»Dann viel Glück bei deiner Suche«, sagte Greyback und drehte sich um. Er wollte an Remus vorbei- und zurück in sein Büro gehen, doch Sirius machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Mit drei großen Schritten stand er vor Greyback.

»Da ist noch was«, sagte er gefährlich leise und Remus konnte nur mit vor Ehrfurcht erfüllter Miene zusehen, wie Sirius ausholte und Greyback mitten ins Gesicht schlug.

»Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?!«, rief Remus erschrocken aus und zog Sirius von Greyback weg. »Ich habe gesagt, dass ich das befürworte, aber diesen Job brauche! Das heißt, dass du ihn _nicht_ schlagen sollst, verdammt!«

»Moony?«, fragte Sirius neugierig und Remus hätte sich ohrfeigen können. _Verdammt!_

»Scheint so«, brummte er und starrte zu Boden.

»Gut. Hier ist dein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung und mit Lederjacke. Damit bin ich wohl der heißeste Ritter, den du kennst, was?«, grinste Sirius frech. »Allerdings glaube ich, dass wir jetzt durchbrennen sollten – dein Boss kommt wieder zu sich.«

»Scheiße!«, fluchte Remus, denn Greyback schien sich tatsächlich von dem Schlag erholt zu haben und rappelte sich langsam wieder auf, Scabior an seiner Seite.

»Komm!«, rief Sirius, packte Remus am Handgelenk und zog ihn durch das Büro und in die Eingangshalle. »Mein ehrbares Ross wartet schon. Wir können auf ihr in den Sonnenuntergang reiten.«

Und tatsächlich stand draußen, direkt vor der Tür, ein tiefschwarzes Motorrad, das nur darauf zu warten schien, endlich losfahren zu können.

»Wir haben erst halb neun«, brachte Remus nur hervor, doch Sirius schien es nicht zu interessieren, dass sie nicht in den Sonnenuntergang fahren würden. Er drückte ihm nur einen Helm in die Hand, setzte sich selbst einen auf und schwang sich auf die Maschine. Remus, immer noch im Schockzustand, kletterte hinter ihm auf das Motorrad.

»Gut festhalten!«, sagte Sirius und startete die Maschine. Und genau das tat Remus.

 


	4. D – Damenunterwäsche

Remus stand gelangweilt an der Kasse und blätterte in dem neuen Katalog des Buchladens seines Vertrauens. Heute war irgendwie nichts los. Keine Kunden weit und breit. Er seufzte leise und schlug die nächste Seite um, in der Hoffnung, ein interessantes Buch zu finden, als die Klingel an der Tür den ersten Kunden des Tages ankündigte. Sofort war Remus die Professionalität in Person, ließ den Katalog verschwinden und richtete sich auf. Er strich seinen Cardigan glatt und blickte auf.

Im Eingangsbereich des Dessousladens stand ein verloren dreinblickender Mann. Ein ziemlich gutaussehender Mann, wie Remus zugeben musste; lange, schwarze Haare, die in einem Zopf zurückgebunden waren, eine enge, schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes, eng anliegendes T-Shirt von AC/DC und darüber eine Lederjacke. Remus hätte beinahe angefangen zu sabbern. Aber er riss sich zusammen und trat hinter der Kasse hervor.

»Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?«, fragte er höflich an seinen Kunden gerichtet, der erschrocken aufsah.

»Ehm … ja«, er strich sich nervös durch die Haare und grinste schief. »Ich suche Damenunterwäsche.«

_Wer hätte es gedacht?_ , dachte Remus und hinderte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, die Augen zu verdrehen.

»Was soll es denn sein? Etwas Dezentes? Etwas für Ihre Freundin, vermute ich?«, bot Remus an und trat an seinen Kunden heran. Er musste ungefähr in seinem Alter sein. Und da er hier war, hatte er ganz offensichtlich eine Freundin.

»Wow! Langsam, stopp, Kumpel!«, rief sein Kunde lachend aus und hob abwehrend die Hände. »Ich habe keine Freundin. Und so Gott es will, werde ich auch niemals eine haben.«

Er musterte Remus von oben bis unten und leckte sich über die Lippen. Remus spürte die Hitze in seine Wangen steigen und versuchte, in seinen Kopf zu bekommen, dass dieser Fremde ihn gerade auscheckte.

»Ehm … dann … für Sie?«, versuchte Remus, sich aus der Situation zu manövrieren und kam sich dabei seltendämlich vor. Aber es gab ja allerhand Fetische und dieser war nicht unbedingt selten. _Hab ich ein Glück_ , dachte Remus sarkastisch.

»Auch nicht für mich«, lachte der Kunde wieder. »Tut mir leid. Warte, fangen wir von vorne an. Ich bin Sirius Black und suche ein möglichst peinliches Junggesellinnengeschenk für die Zukünftige meines besten Freundes. So, und jetzt verrätst du mir deinen Namen und dann hilfst du mir, Lily dermaßen bloßzustellen, dass sie nicht mehr heiraten will. Was hältst du davon?«

Es kam eigentlich nie vor, dass Kunden ihn duzten, aber Remus machte es bei Sirius seltsamerweise nicht das Geringste aus. Es schmeichelte ihm sogar, dass dieser attraktive Mann so ungezwungen mit ihm umging.

»Seit wann sind Männer denn auf Junggesellinnenabschiede eingeladen?«, platzte es aus Remus heraus, ohne dass er in Betracht gezogen hatte, sich vorzustellen, geschweige denn Sirius bei seinem Einkauf zu helfen.

»Und seit wann arbeiten Männer in Dessousläden, wenn sie nicht gerade einen schmutzigen Fetisch haben?«, konterte Sirius und grinste breit. »Rechne mich einfach als den Quotenschwulen auf der Party ein.«

_Oh, schwul. Natürlich_ , ging es durch Remus’ Kopf und er nickte abwesend, bevor er realisierte, was Sirius gerade gesagt hatte. _Oh! Schwul!_

»Und wie heißt du jetzt, Hübscher?«, versuchte Sirius noch einmal, Remus’ Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und zwinkerte ihm anzüglich zu. Remus schluckte schwer und diese verräterische Hitze stieg ihm wieder in die Wangen.

»Umm … Remus Lupin. Tut mir leid, ich scheine heute nicht ganz bei mir zu sein«, antwortete er beschämt und seine Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken. Das tat er immer, wenn er nervös war. »Also, du suchst peinliche Unterwäsche für deine Freundin. Na da lässt sich doch bestimmt etwas machen.«

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und bedeutete Sirius, ihm zu folgen. Hier im Laden würden sie nichts finden, was als wirklich peinlich durchgehen könnte, aber Remus kannte eine Ecke im Lager, wo alles landete, was sich niemals verkaufen lassen würde – aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen.

»Oi, Remus, du lockst mich jetzt aber nicht in irgendein Hinterzimmer, um über mich herzufallen, oder?«, fragte Sirius frech und erschien an Remus’ Seite.

»’Türlich nicht«, murmelte er als Antwort. »Wir gehen ins Lager – da sollten wir was finden, das deinen Vorstellungen entspricht.«

»Okay«, sagte Sirius. »Also, warum arbeitest du in einem Dessousladen? Die Frage hast du mir vorhin nicht beantwortet.«

Remus schmunzelte.

»Betrachte mich als den Quotenschwulen hier im Laden«, antwortete er und grinste Sirius schief an, der laut auflachte.

»Touché!«

Mit der linken Hand fischte Remus in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel für das Lager, in das sie durch ein Hinterzimmer kamen. Es war ein mittelgroßer Raum mit vielen Regalen und Kartons. Remus ging zielstrebig durch die einzelnen Reihen, immer darauf bedacht, dass Sirius ihm auch folgte.

»Warte«, sagte Remus und hielt so abrupt an, dass Sirius in ihn hineinrannte.

»Oi!«

»Tut mir leid, keine Absicht«, entschuldigte sich Remus peinlich berührt und wieder legte er sich die Hand in den Nacken. »Aber hier hast du das Schlimmste, was die Unterwäschewelt zu bieten hat.«

Er zog einen staubigen Karton aus einer der unteren Reihen und hob ihn hoch. Mit dem Karton beladen und Sirius an seinen Fersen, ging er zurück ins Hinterzimmer und stellte den Karton auf dem Tisch ab, an dem er für gewöhnlich seine Pausen mit einem Tee und einem guten Buch absaß.

»Und was ist da jetzt drin?«, fragte Sirius neugierig und machte sich daran, den Karton zu öffnen.

»Sagte ich doch schon; _‚_ _das Schlimmste, was die Unterwäschewelt zu bieten hat‘_ «, erklärte Remus und trat neben Sirius, um zuzusehen, was dieser aus den Untiefen des Kartons zutage beförderte.

»Oh mein Gott! Leuchten die?«, rief Sirius auf einmal begeistert aus und zog einen BH mit aufgestickten Scheinwerfern unter einem pelzbedeckten Tanga hervor.

»Unglücklicherweise ja. Sobald du ihn zuhakst, leuchten die Dinger wie Xenontaschenlampen. Damit will doch keiner rumlaufen!«

»Spinnst du? Das ist genial!«, lachte Sirius und legte das Kleidungsstück zur Seite. »Warum habt ihr so was nicht im Laden? Das wäre _der_ Kassenschlager schlechthin!«

»Ja, und haufenweise wütende Ehefrauen und Freundinnen würden versuchen, mich umzubringen, weil ihre Männer und Freunde Idioten sind, die ihnen diesen Spaß mitgebracht haben«, schnaubte Remus. Er hing dann doch ein wenig an seinem Leben, weswegen er seiner Chefin sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er diese _Dinger_ höchstens als Gag verkaufen würde.

»Ach, bist du ein Miesepeter«, sagte Sirius nur und zog das nächste Prachtstück hervor. Ein Negligé. Aber nicht irgendein Negligé – nein, den Brustbereich zierten zwei große Augen und der Rest sah aus wie ein Kater. Wie ein gewisser oranger Kater, der Lasagne über alles liebt. »Ist das Garfield? Das ist fantastisch! Ich werde heute sehr viel Geld hierlassen, fürchte ich.«

»Nur zu. Du bist mein erster Kunde heute und ich bezweifle, dass ich noch weitere bekomme. Du hast mich also ganz für dich allein.« Ehe Remus realisierte, wie man seine Worte auslegen konnte, waren sie auch schon aus seinem Mund gepurzelt und er starrte Sirius erschrocken an.

»Habe ich das?«, fragte Sirius und seine Stimme wurde ganz rau und dunkel. Remus schluckte schwer und spürte den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn ausbrechen, als Sirius einen Schritt auf ihn zukam. Instinktiv wich Remus einen Schritt zurück und stieß an die Anrichte, auf der die Kaffeemaschine und der Wasserkocher standen und durch den Aufprall kurz wackelten, um dann wieder zum Stillstand zu kommen. Er nickte und Sirius kam noch einen Schritt näher.

»Was hast du vor?«, fragte Remus und auch seine Stimme war jetzt rauer als zuvor. Sein Blick glitt über Sirius’ graue Augen, über seine Lippen und hinunter zu seinem Hals. Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen, bevor seine Augen wieder zu Sirius’ zuckten.

»Weißt du … ich stehe auf Männer in Cardigans. Also im Prinzip auf den Typ »heißer Nerd«, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine«, flüsterte Sirius und trat nun so nahe an Remus heran, dass sich ihre Oberkörper berührten. Remus stockte der Atem.

»Ja.« Seine Stimme brach, sein Atem ging flach und alles, was er sah, waren Sirius’ graue Augen, die ihn fesselten und ihn daran hinderten, sich zu bewegen.

»Gut«, sagte Sirius leise und legte seine rechte Hand in Remus’ Nacken, um ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich zu ziehen und seine Lippen auf Remus’ zu pressen. Remus gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, ehe er entschied, dass ihm diese Position durchaus gefiel und er seine Hände in Sirius’ dunkle Locken vergrub. Seine Lippen geisterten über Sirius’, ehe dieser Remus’ Lippen mit seiner Zunge auseinanderschob und den Kuss intensivierte.

Keuchend lösten sie sich voneinander. Remus Lider flatterten kurz vor Ekstase, ehe er seine Augen öffnete und sah, dass Sirius ihn frech angrinste.

»Ich denke, ich nehme den ganzen Karton, wenn du mit mir zu Lilys Jungesellinnenabschied gehst«, sagte er, ehe Remus ihn grob am Kragen seines Shirts packte und ihn wieder an sich zog.

»Deal«, keuchte er gegen Sirius’ Lippen.

 


	5. E – Eislaufen

»Nein! Lily, lass mich nicht allein!«, rief Remus panisch und versuchte verzweifelt, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, während er unsicher auf seinen Schlittschuhen mitten auf der Eisfläche stand. Lily hatte soeben seine Hand losgelassen und war bereits einige Meter entfernt. Geübt glitt sie über das Eis und beobachtete mit einem kecken Grinsen, wie Remus mit den Armen ruderte, um nicht auf seinem Hinterteil zu landen. Es misslang ihm kläglich.

»Komm schon, Remus«, sagte Lily und kam wieder zu ihm und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Mit einem Grummeln und einem bösen Blick ergriff Remus die ihm dargebotene Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. »Wenn du nicht selbst fährst, wirst du es nie lernen.«

»Falls du dich erinnerst, war das deine Idee«, erwiderte Remus giftig und wischte sich auf wackeligen Beinen die Hände an seiner Jacke ab. » _Ich_ wollte ja nicht herkommen –«

»Ja, du wolltest bei dir auf dem Sofa hocken und ein Buch lesen. Hab mal Spaß!«

»Ich hätte auf meinem Sofa mit meinem Buch Spaß gehabt!«, rief Remus und warf die Arme in die Luft. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass man seine Aussage auch falsch auffassen konnte. Sehr falsch. Und das zeigte sich auch im nächsten Moment, als ein junger Mann mit schwarzen, längeren Haaren und einer Lederjacke anzüglich pfiff und dann mit so viel Schwung an Remus vorbeischoss, dass dieser sich erneut auf seiner Kehrseite niederließ – nicht ganz freiwillig.

»Oh, Remus ...«, murmelte Lily und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Aber Remus wollte nichts hören. Stöhnend vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen und wünschte sich einfach nur auf sein Sofa. Womit hatte er diese Schmach nur verdient?

»Ich will nach Hause«, nuschelte er und spürte, wie Lily ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Vorsichtig zog sie ihm die Hände vom Gesicht und sah ihn mitleidig an.

»Na gut, gehen wir. Komm, wir müssen dich vom Eis holen«, sagte sie, stand auf und reichte ihm erneut die Hand, die er dankbar ergriff. Mit Schwung zog sie ihn auf die Beine. Remus hielt sich verzweifelt an ihren Schultern fest, damit er nicht _noch einmal_ Bekanntschaft mit dem kalten, harten Boden machte. Wütend funkelte er das Eis an und nahm dann Lilys Hand, damit sie ihn zum Rand der Eisfläche führen konnte.

»Ich hasse eislaufen ...«, brummte er und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, um seiner Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen. »Man fällt nur hin und tut sich weh.«

»Wenn man es kann, macht es Spaß«, erwiderte Lily und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das er unweigerlich erwiderte. Er musste zugeben, dass ihre Idee gar nicht so schlimm gewesen war, als sie ihm davon erzählt hatte – zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er allerdings auch noch nicht gewusst, dass er sich mehr auf seinem Hintern als auf seinen Beinen wiederfinden würde. Und das versetzte seiner guten Laune dann doch einen Dämpfer.

Nach vielen wackeligen Schritten und einigen Ausrutschern seinerseits, hatten sie endlich den Rand erreicht und mussten sich jetzt nur noch zum Ausgang hangeln. Zumindest musste _er_ das. Lily glitt seelenruhig neben ihm über das Eis, die behandschuhten Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, und war schon beim Ausgang angekommen, während er immer noch Trippelschritt um Trippelschritt machte, beide Hände fest an die Balustrade gekrallt, um ja nicht hinzufallen, immer in der Hoffnung, dass auch er bald den Ausgang erreichen würde.

»Scheiße! Vorsicht! Weg da!« Remus drehte den Kopf zur Mitte der Eisfläche und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Der schwarzhaarige Mann von vorhin wurde von einem ebenso schwarzhaarigen Mann, der jedoch kurze, zu allen Seiten abstehende Haare hatte und eine Brille trug, mit einem wahnwitzigen Tempo angeschoben. Und sie kamen genau auf Remus zu.

Vor lauter Schreck ließ Remus ein verängstigtes Quieken hören, riss die Hände von der Balustrade und hielt sich schützend die Arme vor sein Gesicht. Seine Beine, nicht mehr durch die Seitenwand aufrecht gehalten, versagten ihm den Dienst und schon befand er sich wieder am Boden und wartete auf den Aufprall, der unweigerlich kommen musste.

»Scheiße! James, ich kann nicht lenken! James, komm zurück, du Arsch! AAAAHHHH!«

Remus spürte wie ein Körper mit Schwung auf seinen traf. Sein Rücken schlug hart gegen die Seitenwand, der Atem wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst und ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seinen ganzen Körper. Ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen verließ seine Kehle und sein Körper war wie gelähmt. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Als das lähmende Gefühl endlich nachließ, wagte er es, seine Arme zu senken. Dabei fuhr ein brennender Schmerz durch seinen Brustkorb, der ihn zischend die Luft ausstoßen ließ, was er im nächsten Moment bereute, da die Bewegung das Brennen nur verstärkte.

Remus öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, die er instinktiv geschlossenen hatte und blinzelte zweimal. Zwischen seinen Beinen, halb auf ihm, lag der schwarzhaarige Mann, der von seinem Freund über das Eis geschoben worden war. Er ließ ein leises Stöhnen vernehmen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn und dann durch die Haare, während er sich mit der anderen abstützte und aufsetzte.

»A– alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Remus benommen nach und der Mann schüttelte zunächst den Kopf, nickte dann aber. Bevor Remus noch etwas sagen konnte, hielt ein Paar Schlittschuhe neben ihm und hinter sich hörte er schnelle Schritte.

»Remus?! Bist du in Ordnung?! Hast du dir was getan?!«, erklang Lilys hysterische Stimme hinter ihm und veranlasste ihn, seine Hände gegen seine Schläfen zu pressen. Ein gewaltiges Dröhnen breitete sich plötzlich in seinem Kopf aus und er stöhnte leise.

»Verdammt«, murmelte eine männliche Stimme neben Remus und er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. »Tut mir leid, Kumpel, das war keine Absicht. Alles klar bei dir?«

Remus ließ die Hände sinken und wagte einen Blick in die Richtung des Mannes, der ihn besorgt durch seine runden Brillengläser musterte. Remus brachte ein schwaches Nicken zustande, hörte aber sofort wieder auf, als das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf stärker wurde.

»Scheiße! James, was sollte diese halsbrecherische Aktion?!«, fauchte der Mann mit der Lederjacke und Remus sah gerade noch rechtzeitig zu ihm, um den mörderischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu sehen, der auf seinen Freund, der offensichtlich James hieß, gerichtet war. »Das hätte auch schiefgehen können! Du kannst froh sein, wenn wir uns nichts gebrochen haben!«

»Komm mal wieder runter, Sirius«, sagte James ruhig und hob abwehrend die Hände. »Du weißt, dass das keine Absicht war und es tut mir ja leid. Aber du musst zugeben, dass du nicht ganz unschul –«

»Ich geb dir gleich ‚unschuldig‘, Potter«, unterbrach Sirius ihn unwirsch und rappelte sich wieder auf die Beine. Remus musste neidisch zugeben, dass dieser Sirius sehr viel sicherer auf den Schlittschuhen stand als er selbst.

»Remus!« Lily war auf die Eisfläche gerannt gekommen und blieb schlitternd neben Remus stehen, ehe sie sich auf die Knie sinken ließ und sein Gesicht in die Hände nahm. Ihre suchenden Augen wanderten über seine Züge, als ob sie nach einer offensichtlichen Verletzung Ausschau hielten. Sanft nahm er ihre Hände in seine und zog sie von seinem Gesicht weg.

»Alles gut, Lily«, sagte er und verzog das Gesicht, als erneut Schmerzen durch seinen Körper pulsierten. »Nur ein paar Prellungen – hoffe ich zumindest.«

Lily entzog ihm ihre Hände, richtete sich auf und wandte sich rasend vor Wut den beiden Männern zu, die mit schuldbewussten Mienen neben ihnen standen. Beide traten nervös von einem Bein aufs andere und ihre Blicke wanderten zwischen Remus, Lily und dem Boden hin und her.

»Seit ihr eigentlich komplett grenzdebil?«, fauchte sie und ihr Gesicht lief vor Zorn rot an, was sich fürchterlich mit ihren ebenfalls roten Haaren biss. »Wie kann man nur so bescheuert sein?! Ihr hättet ihm was brechen können! Ich sag’s euch, wenn er sich verletzt hat, dann bekommt ihr ’ne Anzeige, so wahr ich hier stehe!«

»Das war doch keine Absicht«, wiederholte James und hob abwehrend die Hände, um Lily zu beruhigen. Das ging grandios schief.

»Oh, es war keine Absicht, dass ihr hier wie die Berserker rumkurvt und damit jeden gefährdet, der sich aufs Eis begibt?«, keifte sie und James schien in sich zusammenzusinken. Sirius hingegen ignorierte Lily einfach, ging an ihr vorbei und hielt Remus seine ausgestreckte Hand hin. Remus beäugte sie misstrauisch, ehe er sie ergriff und sich unter Schmerzen auf die Beine helfen ließ. Beine, die ihn ebenso betrogen, wie seine Füße und sein Gleichgewicht, die den Schlittschuhen und dem Eis nicht gewachsen waren und ihn taumelnd in Sirius’ Arme beförderten.

Remus wollte gerade peinlich berührt zurückweichen, als sich in Leder gekleidete Arme um ihn schlossen und ihn aufrecht hielten. Er wurde eng an den warmen Körper gepresst, gegen den er lehnte und er spürte Hitze seinen Hals hinauf in seine Wangen kriechen. Beschämt sah er zu Boden.

»Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du nochmal hinfällst«, sagte eine leise Stimme in sein Ohr und Remus lief ein angenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Sirius hielt ihn fest, während er ihn zum Rand bugsierte und endlich konnte Remus seine Hände wieder um die Balustrade schließen und seine zitternden Knie zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

Neben ihm lehnte sich Sirius ebenfalls an die Seitenwand, die Arme lässig abgestützt und graue Augen musterten ihn hinter schwarzen Haarsträhnen von oben bis unten. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Sirius’ Gesicht und Remus wandte unangenehm berührt die Augen ab. _Hat er mich ausgecheckt?_

»Hier«, sagte Sirius plötzlich und Remus wagte sich nun doch, den Blick wieder zu ihm wandern zu lassen. Sirius hielt ihm die ausgestreckte Hand mit einem Kärtchen hin, das Remus automatisch ergriff. Es war eine Visitenkarten.

»Sirius Black«, murmelte Remus abwesend, während seine Augen über das Stück Pappe wanderten und es von vorne bis hinten scannten. Dort stand, dass Sirius der Chef einer Werkstatt war, mitsamt Kontaktdaten.

»Es war wirklich keine Absicht. Zumindest keine Böse«, sagte Sirius achselzuckend und Remus sah von der Karte auf zu ihrem Besitzer. »Wenn irgendetwas ist, ruf mich an. Also, wenn du doch verletzt sein solltest, wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, wenn du … ein Date willst …«

»Ich … was?«, fragte Remus atemlos. Er musste sich verhört haben. Hatte dieser heiße Kerl in Lederjacke und mit Haaren, in denen man sich beim Küssen und beim Sex verkrallen wollte, gerade ernsthaft gesagt, dass er gerne ein Date mit Remus hätte? Mit dem schlaksigen, nerdigen Remus, der viel zu große Pullover trug und heute Morgen zu faul war, um sich zu rasieren und deswegen einen Dreitagebart hatte?

»Du hast mich schon verstanden«, wisperte Sirius in sein Ohr und gab ihm dann einen kurzen, neckischen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er sich umdrehte, seinen Freund schnappte, der immer noch von Lily in Grund und Boden gestampft wurde, und verschwand. Unbewusst wanderte Remus’ Hand zu seiner Wange und ein breites Grinsen erstreckte sich über sein Gesicht, während seine andere Hand mit der Visitenkarte spielte. Vielleicht würde er das Angebot annehmen.

 


	6. F – Film-Fan

Sirius stand gelangweilt hinter der Kasse des kleinen »Nerd-Ladens«, wie er ihn nannte, und blätterte lustlos in seiner Motorradzeitschrift. James wollte eigentlich nur mal kurz weg und er sollte ihn solange vertreten – dieses »kurz weg« war nun gute zwei Stunden her. James meldete sich weder auf Nachrichten noch auf Anrufe, mit denen Sirius das Handy seines Freundes alle zehn Minuten traktierte. Es nervte ihn.

»Umm … hallo?« Sirius sah erschrocken auf. Seit er dort war, war kein einziger Kunde in den Laden gekommen, aber ausgerechnet jetzt musste ja so ein kleiner Nerd den Laden betreten und Sirius in seiner Misere stören. Er grummelte genervt.

»Ja?«, fragte er unfreundlich und musterte den jungen Mann, der vor ihm stand. Er musste ungefähr in Sirius’ Alter sein, hatte kurze, mausbraune Haare, ein schüchternes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und trug – Sirius konnte es kaum glauben – ein ausgewaschenes Jurassic-Park-Shirt.

»Ist … ist James gar nicht da?«, erkundigte sich der junge Mann, den Sirius mit jeder Sekunde attraktiver fand, schüchtern und sah sich suchend um. Sirius fragte sich, was sein Kunde sich dachte. Der Laden war so klein, dass sich nicht einmal eine Maus dort verstecken könnte.

»Ist ausgeflogen«, antwortete er daher knapp und zuckte die Achseln. »Ich bin zwangsweise seine Vertretung, du wirst also mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen.«

»Ah … okay, vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen. Ich bin übrigens Remus«, stellte er sich vor und streckte Sirius seine Hand entgegen.

»Sirius.« Sirius nickte, nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie. »Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob ich eine große Hilfe sein werde. Ich hab keine Ahnung von diesem ganzen Kram.«

»Kram?!«, rief Remus empört und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sirius fand, dass es etwas von kleinen Kindern hatte, die einen zurechtweisen wollten. _Drollig_ , dachte er und runzelte im nächsten Augenblick die Stirn. _Ich verbringe zu viel Zeit mit Lily, wenn ich das Wort »drollig« denke._

»Okay, okay, reg dich nicht auf«, erwiderte Sirius und hob abwehrend die Hände. Er wollte es sich mit Remus nicht verscherzen, der ihn gespielt wütend anfunkelte. »Also, was willst du?«

Er lehnte sich lässig mit verschränkten Armen auf den Kassentisch und sah Remus unter seinen langen Wimpern hervor an. Er war wirklich attraktiv. Etwas kindlich, aber er sah gut aus und Sirius hatte eine Schwäche für Nerds, was man gar nicht meinen mochte, wenn man ihn sah. Er mit seiner Lederjacke, seinen langen, schwarzen Haaren und dem Motorrad. Ein Badboy wie aus dem Bilderbuch.

»Ich hatte eine Figur bestellt. James hatte mich gestern angerufen, um zu sagen, dass sie angekommen sei«, erklärte Remus und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch. Nicht ganz so lässig wie Sirius, aber das machte Sirius nichts aus.

»Hmm … kennst du James besser?«, fragte er, statt sich nach der für ihn uninteressanten Figur zu erkundigen. Damit konnte er sich auch später noch befassen.

»Ich bin Stammkunde hier«, sagte Remus und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. »Wir kennen uns schon ein paar Jahre.«

Sirius nickte verstehend und stellte sich gerade hin, seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Lederjacke steckend. Warum hatte James ihm nie von Remus erzählt? Er wusste doch genau, dass er sein Typ war! _Aber vielleicht steht Remus gar nicht auf Kerle und James wollte ihn nicht mit mir belästigen_ , dachte Sirius und verzog das Gesicht. Schnell besann er sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt.

»Okay, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir dir helfen können. Was ist das für eine Figur?«

»Blue aus ‚Jurassic World‘ in Originalgröße«, sagte Remus stolz und grinste ihn breit an. Sirius verstand nur Bahnhof.

»Wer aus was?«, fragte er perplex nach und sah Remus schief an. Remus seinerseits warf Sirius einen entsetzten Blick zu.

»Hast du ‚Jurassic World‘ nicht gesehen?!« Er klang ungläubig. Als wäre es ein Kapitalverbrechen, einen Film nicht gesehen zu haben! Zumindest nahm Sirius an, dass es ein Film war.

»Ähm … nein?«, sagte er unsicher. »Wie gesagt, ich kenne mich mit diesem Kram nicht sonderlich gut aus.«

»Das … ich … Was …«, stammelte Remus händeringend und sah Sirius verzweifelt an. »Wie kann man ‚Jurassic World‘ nicht kennen? Den Nachfolger von ‚Jurassic Park‘! Der lief diesen Sommer im Kino und war ein voller Erfolg!«

»Oh nein! Ist das dieser Unsinn mit den Dinosauriern?« Langsam dämmerte es Sirius. Er sah Harry vor sich, der ihm begeistert von dem Film mit den Dinosauriern vorplapperte, ohne jemals eine Pause zu machen. Sirius hatte irgendwann abgeschaltet und immer nur gelächelt und genickt, während der Fünfjährige sich begeistert über jede einzelne Szene ausgelassen hatte.

»Unsinn!« Remus sah aus, als wäre er den Tränen nahe. »Unsinn sagt er! Ketzerei!«

»Was zur Hölle redest du da für einen Schwachsinn?«, fragte Sirius verwirrt. Einerseits verstand er es, wenn jemand ein Hobby hatte – sein eigenes war schließlich sein geliebtes Motorrad –, aber man konnte es auch übertreiben. Und Remus übertrieb gerade gnadenlos.

»Kein Schwachsinn«, erwiderte Remus und holte tief Luft. In der nächsten halben Stunde erzählte er Sirius alle möglichen und unmöglichen Details der ersten drei und schließlich des neuen vierten Films und Sirius erwischte sich dabei, dass er tatsächlich zuhörte. Remus sprach so voller Freude und Enthusiasmus über sein Hobby, dass Sirius einfach nicht anders konnte, als ihn fasziniert zu beobachten.

Als Remus schließlich mit einer detaillierten Analyse des finalen Kampfs zum Ende kam, hatte Sirius ihn von oben bis unten mit seinen Augen verschlungen. Die versonnene Miene, die er zur Schau trug, während er begeistert über etwas sprach, das ihn interessierte, die feingliedrigen Hände, die eher unmännlich wirkten, aber so lebensfroh gestikulierten, und dieses absolut unmögliche Outfit, über das Sirius nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Aber am meisten ruhte sein Blick auf den Lippen des anderen Mannes.

»Also … okay, ich hab’s verstanden. Du magst Dinosaurier«, sagte Sirius und musste lachen, als Remus genervt aufstöhnte. »War doch nur ein Scherz. Komm, wir gucken mal, ob James Blue irgendwo hinten im Lager hat.«

Er trat, gefolgt von Remus, durch eine unscheinbare Tür in einen kleinen Lagerraum. Und tatsächlich stand da ein Dinosaurier, der knapp größer war als Sirius selbst.

»Das ist sie!«, rief Remus begeistert aus und trat näher an das Ungetüm heran, um es genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sirius war weniger an dem Dinosaurier und mehr an Remus’ Händen interessiert, die geschmeidig über das Modell glitten und jede einzelne Vertiefung untersuchten. »Sie ist perfekt!«

»Umm … und wie willst du … eh … sie … mitnehmen?« Sirius musterte die fast zwei Meter große Figur skeptisch und maß in Gedanken ab, ob sie überhaupt durch die Tür passte. »Mal ganz davon abgesehen, wie wir das Ding hier rauskriegen. Das Teil wiegt bestimmt ordentlich was.«

»Kein Problem!«, erklang es hinter ihm und Sirius sprang erschrocken zur Seite. In der Tür lehnte, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, James. Sirius sah ihn wütend an.

»Wo hast du gesteckt?! Du hast gesagt, du wolltest nur kurz weg!«, echauffierte er sich und warf die Hände in die Luft.

»Ganz ruhig, Sirius, du hast doch alles im Griff«, entgegnete James und winkte lässig ab, als würde er eine Fliege verscheuchen. »Remus, fahr deinen Wagen zum Hintereingang, wir schaffen diese Schönheit dadurch raus.«

Remus tat wie ihm geheißen und verschwand mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht aus dem Laden, um sein Auto zu holen. Als die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, wandte sich James an Sirius.

»Und? Was denkst du von Remus?«, fragte er, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, die Augen hinter den Brillengläsern blitzend.

»Was soll ich schon von ihm denken?«, erwiderte Sirius achselzuckend. »Er ist ein Nerd – wie jeder, der in deinen Laden kommt.«

»Aber ist er der Typ Nerd, auf den du stehst?«

»Umm … vielleicht?«, sagte Sirius unsicher und schob seine Hände tiefer in die Taschen. »Was wird das? Spielst du Verkuppler?«

»So ungefähr. Was meinst du, warum ich dich hier die ganze Zeit hab stehenlassen?« Sirius blieb der Mund offenstehen. Das hatte sein Freund nicht wirklich gemacht. Das konnte er nicht gemacht haben.

»Das ist nicht dein Ernst«, sagte er ungläubig.

»Natürlich ist das mein Ernst. Deine Nummer steht übrigens auf der Rechnung – zusammen mit deinem Namen. Und du kannst nichts dagegen tun«, sagte James süffisant und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sirius grinste breit.

»Okay, ich will mich nicht beschweren. Ich hätte sogar das perfekte erste Date – ein Kinobesuch«, meinte er und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme.

»Ich würde den neuen Star-Wars-Film empfehlen«, meldete sich ein schüchternes Stimmchen hinter James, der hastig zur Seite trat. Hinter ihm erschien ein hochroter Remus, der nervös am Saum seines T-Shirts fingerte. »Das heißt … ich meine, ich weiß ja nicht, worauf dein Date steht, aber … nun ja, es ist Star Wars. Jeder mag Star Wars.«

»Danke für den Tipp«, sagte Sirius mit einem Zwinkern und trat zu Remus, der verlegen auf ihn hinabsah. Erst jetzt fiel Sirius auf, dass Remus ein paar Zentimeter größer war als er selbst. »Ich nehme an, wir zwei Hübschen könnten zur Premiere gehen – ich hab da meine Kontakte.«

»W– was? Wir?«, fragte Remus und riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

»Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest. Meine Nummer steht auf der Rechnung für dieses Untier, wenn James mich nicht angelogen hat.« Und mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und einem letzten Zwinkern verschwand Sirius durch die Tür und verließ den Laden. Er hörte nur noch ein entferntes »Er hat Blue als Untier bezeichnet!« und musste breit grinsen. Ja, das könnte amüsant werden. Und es wäre ein Leichtes, das perfekte Date für Remus zu planen.

 


	7. G – Gärtner

[12:26 p.m.] **James:** du bist spät dran komm gefälligst lily ist schon sauer

[12:28 p.m.] **Remus:** Könntest du mal Groß- und Kleinschreibung beachten und Satzzeichen verwenden?

[12:29 p.m.] **James:** nein und jetzt beeil dich

[12:31 p.m.] **Remus:** Ich hing noch auf der Arbeit fest. Gib mir zehn Minuten und sag Lily, dass es mir leidtut.

[12:32 p.m.] **James:** geht klar sie sagt dass du dir alles erlauben darfst weil du süß und ihr bester freund bist das ist unfair

[12:34 p.m.] **Remus:** Deine Art zu schreiben ist jeder Sprache gegenüber unfair … Und meinen Augen gegenüber auch. Bis gleich.

 

Remus stieg aus dem Bus aus und trat auf den sonnenbeschienenen Gehweg. Er hatte noch ein paar Minuten Fußweg vor sich, ehe er bei seinen Freunden ankommen würde, die ihn zum Essen eingeladen hatten. Dummerweise hatte sein Chef beschlossen, dass Remus noch ein persönliches Gespräch bei ihm brauchte und so war er erst eine halbe Stunde später als geplant aus dem Büro verschwunden. Er seufzte genervt. Ausgerechnet heute hatte das passieren müssen.

Seine Schritte trugen ihn wie von selbst in die richtige Richtung und ehe er sich versah, war er schon in der richtigen Straße angekommen und hielt auf ein kleines Einfamilienhaus mit anschließendem Garten zu. Als er näherkam, runzelte er verwirrt die Stirn. Im Garten der Potters war ein Mann, der den Rasen mähte – und dieser Mann war nicht James. Lange, schwarze Haare fielen in ein verschwitztes Gesicht, das ein breites Grinsen zur Schau trug. Aber Remus’ Blick klebte nicht am Gesicht des Mannes, sondern an dessen nackten Oberkörper. Jede Bewegung zeigte die Muskeln, die sich sichtbar unter der Haut abbildeten und mit Leichtigkeit den Rasenmäher hin und her manövrierten. _Der Kerl ist pure Sünde_ , dachte Remus und wandte sich hastig ab, ehe er noch anfing zu sabbern.

Seine Schritte trugen ihn zur Haustür und er klingelte. Kleine, trippelnde Schritte kündigten Harry an, der mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem lauten »Onkel Remus!« in seine Arme sprang. Lachend fing er den Jungen auf und drehte sich einmal mit ihm im Kreis, ehe er Harry auf seine Hüfte setzte und mit ihm das Haus betrat. Nebenbei schob er den Stuhl zur Seite, mit dessen Hilfe Harry die Türklinke erreicht hatte.

»Na, Harry, alles klar?«, fragte Remus und festigte seinen Griff um den Jungen.

»Ja! Wir haben heute Man– Manda– Mandingens im Kindergarten ausgemalt! Und Ron hat Ärger von Mrs Figg bekommen, weil er nicht in den Feldern gemalt hat. Er hat alles rot gemalt! Rot ist Rons Lieblingsfarbe. Ich mag grün. Ich hab ganz viele Grüns benutzt«, plapperte Harry munter vor sich hin, während Remus mit ihm auf dem Arm durch das Haus lief und seine Freunde suchte. Nachdem er sie in der Küche nicht finden konnte, begab er sich ins Wohnzimmer und sah sie durch die große Glasfront hindurch im Garten sitzen. Er schob die Tür auf und trat hinaus.

»Ich hab euren Sohn gefunden«, sagte er trocken und setzte Harry ab, der auf seine Eltern zurannte, die sich Remus zugewandt hatten.

»Onkel Remus ist da!«, rief Harry enthusiastisch und warf sich in die Arme seines Vaters, der ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf seinen Schoß hob.

»Ist er das?«, fragte James mit einem Grinsen und kitzelte Harry, der begeistert quietschte.

»Onkel Sirius soll Onkel Remus kennenlernen!« Und mit diesen Worten sprang er vom Schoß seines Vaters und rannte quer über die Wiese auf den mysteriösen Gärtner zu, den Remus schon durch den Gartenzaun hindurch gesehen hatte.

»Onkel Sirius?«, fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue, ehe er sich auf einen der Plastikstühle fallenließ und dankbar ein Glas Wasser von Lily annahm.

»Mein bester Freund«, sagte James und nickte zu dem Mann hinüber, der den Rasenmäher ausgestellt hatte und sich nun angeregt mit Harry unterhielt, wobei er im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß. Remus prustete los.

»Und ich dachte, ihr hättet euch einen Gärtner zugelegt!«, brachte er lachend hervor, ehe er sich wieder beruhigte. »Das ist aber nicht sehr nett. Ich meine, deinen besten Freund euren Rasen mähen zu lassen.«

»Er hat darauf bestanden. Er wird ein paar Wochen hier wohnen und meinte, dass er es uns irgendwie zurückzahlen müsse. Natürlich haben wir abgelehnt, Geld von ihm zu nehmen, also hat er sich etwas anderes ausgedacht«, erklärte James achselzuckend und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. »Er ist ein Sturkopf.«

Besagter Sturkopf kam gerade mit Harry an der Hand auf sie zu. Es mutete komisch an, wie der kleine, fünfjährige Junge den großen Mann in ihre Richtung zog und Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. _Besser grinsen als sabbern_ , dachte er bei sich und beobachtete, wie Sirius sich stöhnend auf einen der Stühle fallenließ.

»Hey«, sagte er lässig und hob eine Hand. »Hast du das Monster freigelassen?«

Er zeigte auf Harry, der gerade unter Anstrengung auf seinen Schoß kletterte und es sich dort bequem machte. Remus schmunzelte.

»Tut mir leid, ich fürchte, das war wirklich meine Schuld«, gab er zu. Sirius sah ihm tief in die Augen und Remus merkte, wie er anfing zu schwitzen. Der Kragen seines Hemds schien auf einmal viel zu eng zu sein.

»Remus – Sirius. Sirius – Remus«, stellte Lily sie einander vor und sie schüttelten sich über den Tisch hinweg die Hände – so gut es eben ging mit einem fröhlich herumhüpfenden Harry auf Sirius’ Schoß.

»James hatte gesagt, dass sein Freund heute zum Essen vorbeikomme, aber er hat nicht erwähnt, wie gut du aussiehst«, sagte Sirius mit einem Zwinkern und Remus wurde augenblicklich rot. Hatte dieser gutaussehende Kerl das gerade wirklich gesagt? Remus schluckte schwer.

»Uh …«, erwiderte er intelligent und schallte sich innerlich selbst. _Klasse, jetzt denkt er, du wärst ein Idiot. Perfekter erster Eindruck._

»Na das ging schneller als gedacht«, murmelte Lily, ehe sie aufstand und dabei war, ins Haus zu verschwinden. »Ich hol mal das Essen. James, hilfst du mir?«

_Verräterin!_ , dachte Remus, während er ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf, den sie mit einem Zwinkern kommentierte. Er wandte sich wieder Sirius zu, der ihn nun anzüglich anlächelte und Harry von seinem Schoß schob, der sofort seinen Eltern folgte und anscheinend nicht bei Onkel Remus und Onkel Sirius bleiben wollte.

»Also, ich weiß aus sicheren Quellen, dass du Männern nicht abgeneigt bist – wie wäre es also? Hast du Freitagabend schon was vor?«, fragte Sirius und stützte einen Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab, ehe er sein Kinn auf seiner Handfläche platzierte und Remus unter langen Wimpern hervor ansah. Remus war sprachlos. Er klappte mehrmals den Mund auf und zu, ohne einen Laut hervorzubringen, bevor er doch noch einigermaßen verständliche Worte formte.

»Ich … was? Umm … ja, g– gerne«, stammelte er und spürte, wie ihm erneut Hitze den Hals hinaufstieg und sich in seinen Wangen sammelte.

»Sehr gut«, sagte Sirius begeistert und klatschte in die Hände. »Ich verspreche auch, vorher duschen zu gehen. Normalerweise bin ich sehr gepflegt – im Gegensatz zu diesem Garten.«

»Sirius Black, das hab ich gehört!«, ertönte Lilys durchdringende Stimme aus dem offenen Küchenfenster und Sirius lachte bellend. Remus dachte, dass er dieses Lachen gerne öfter hören würde.

 


	8. H – Hochzeit

Remus sah sich nervös um. Seine Hände spielten mit der crèmefarbenen Tischdecke, nachdem sie die auf seinem Teller platzierte Serviette schon zerpflückt hatten, was mit missbilligenden Blicken der anderen Gäste kommentiert worden war. Fahrig griff er nach seinem Wasserglas und kippte den restlichen Inhalt mit einem Mal seine Kehle hinunter.

Die Trauung war bereits seit einiger Zeit vorbei und die Gäste warteten neugierig auf die Ansprache des Brautpaares. Aber sie ließen sich Zeit und Remus fragte sich, wie lange er hier noch sitzen musste. Er kannte niemanden an seinem Tisch, nicht einmal James’ Trauzeugen, der sich angeregt im Flüsterton mit seiner Begleitung unterhielt. Lilys Eltern saßen an einem anderen Tisch und so hatte Remus niemanden, mit dem er sich die Zeit hätte vertreiben können – um irgendjemanden anzusprechen, war er zu schüchtern.

»Hey, äh … Lupin?«, kam es fragend von der anderen Tischseite und Remus merkte auf. James’ Trauzeuge sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und grinste dann breit. »Hab ich’s mir doch richtig gemerkt! Du heißt Lupin, nicht wahr?«

»Uhm … ja?«, gab Remus unsicher zurück und ergriff die Tischdecke noch ein bisschen fester. »A– also eigentlich heiße ich Remus. Mein Nachname ist Lupin.«

»Sirius. Sirius Black.« Damit reichte er Remus die Hand über den Tisch und Remus ließ die Tischdecke los, um sie zu ergreifen. »Schön, dich kennenzulernen.«

»Freut mich auch«, sagte Remus leise und lächelte leicht. Er musterte Sirius; lange, schwarze Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und umrahmten ein aristokratisch anmutendes Gesicht mit strahlend grauen Augen, die ihm frech zuzwinkerten.

»James und seine Flamme waren wohl mehr miteinander beschäftigt, sonst hätten sie uns ja wohl vorgestellt«, grinste Sirius und stützte die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab. Remus runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

»Ihr Name ist Lily«, sagte er mit einem gereizten Unterton in der Stimme, der sich nicht ganz ignorieren ließ. Auf seine beste Freundin ließ er nichts kommen, aber Sirius winkte nur ab.

»Weiß ich doch. Und wenn sie mich hören könnte, würde sie dir sagen, dass das nicht böse gemeint war. Du hättest uns am Anfang mal hören sollen – wir konnten einander nicht ausstehen«, sagte Sirius und lachte bellend.

»Und das ist noch untertrieben …«, murmelte Sirius’ Begleitung in ihr Glas, das sie an die Lippen gesetzt hatte. Remus wandte sich ihr mit fragender Miene zu und sie schluckte und stellte das Glas wieder weg. »Sie haben sich regelrecht angegiftet. Klein-Sirius hier hatte Angst, dass James keine Zeit mehr für ihn haben wü…–«

»Marls!«, rief Sirius dazwischen und funkelte sie wütend an. Er wandte sich an Remus. »Hör nicht auf Marlene, sie erzählt Unsinn.«

»Tu ich nicht!«, protestierte sie lachend. »Glaub mir, Remus, ich kenne James schon, seit wir Kinder waren, und mit Sirius bin ich zusammen zur Schule gegangen – ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Lily hat praktisch _zwei_ Männer geheiratet.«

»Okay, okay, du hast mich genug blamiert!«, sagte Sirius entschieden und setzte einen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. Remus konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln.

»Ich hatte nie sonderlich viel mit James zu tun«, gab er beschämt zu. »Ich war immer nur mit Lily unterwegs – sollte ich vielleicht mal ändern.«

»James ist ein guter Kerl«, sagte Sirius und nippte an seinem Glas. »Du solltest ihn wirklich besser kennenlernen.«

Remus nickte und entfernte gedankenverloren die Serviettenüberreste von seinem Teller. Die Wartezeit gestaltete sich überaus angenehm und Sirius war ein interessanter – und gutaussehender – Gesprächspartner. Und während die Zeit sich zog und die Gäste sich langsam aber sicher fragten, wo das Brautpaar blieb, lachte Remus mit Sirius und Marlene über so manche peinliche Geschichte der frisch Verheirateten.

»Entschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat!«, rief urplötzlich ein puterroter James, der in den Saal gestolpert kam und seine Krawatte richtete. Remus nahm aus den Augenwinkeln ein wissendes Grinsen seitens Sirius wahr, während er darauf wartete, dass auch Lily endlich auftauchte. Nur wenige Sekunden nach James betrat auch sie den Saal und Remus fiel auf, dass ihre Frisur begann, sich aufzulösen. Und jetzt wusste er, warum sie so lange auf sich hatten warten lassen.

»Alle haben Sex, nur ich nicht«, murmelte Sirius leidend vor sich hin und Marlene tätschelte ihm den Arm.

»Du kriegst schon auch noch jemanden ab«, sagte sie leise, während James und Lily zum Podium hinübergingen und ihre Rede vorbereiteten. Remus schaute verwirrt zu Sirius und Marlene und öffnete den Mund. Im letzten Moment fiel ihm ein, dass es vielleicht ein wenig taktlos wäre, die beiden nach ihrem Liebesleben zu fragen, sodass er ihn wieder schloss. Aber Marlene hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und legte sich eine Hand auf den Mund, um nicht laut loszulachen. Grinsend stieß sie Sirius an und deutete auf Remus, der tiefrot angelaufen war und peinlich berührt auf seinen Teller starrte.

»Oh … oh nein …« Remus hörte das unterdrückte Lachen in Sirius’ Stimme und wünschte sich nur noch, dass sich unter ihm ein Loch auftat, in dem er verschwinden konnte. »Remus, Marlene und ich sind nur Freunde. Meine Güte, muss das gerade peinlich rübergekommen sein.«

» _Dir_ ist das peinlich?«, fragte Remus ungläubig und sah gequält auf. »Frag _mich_ mal.«

»Also du hast gerade nicht laut gesagt, dass du zu wenig Sex hast«, sagte Sirius mit einem Zwinkern und grinste verlegen, während er mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger Kreise auf den Tisch malte.

»Nein, nur gedacht«, murmelte Remus unbewusst und schlug sich im nächsten Moment die Hand vor den Mund. Sirius ließ wieder sein bellendes Lachen vernehmen, während Remus erneut vor Scham im Boden versinken wollte. »Oh Gott, das ist demütigend …«

»Immerhin sind wir nicht alleine.« Sirius zuckte die Achseln und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, über dessen Rand hinweg er Remus musterte, der seinem Blick auswich und sich wünschte, dass er seine Serviette nicht schon zerstört hätte.

»Du hast bestimmt kein Problem damit, jemanden zu finden«, rutschte es Remus heraus und er hätte sich im nächsten Moment dafür ohrfeigen können. Wo war sein innerer Wort- und Satzfilter geblieben? Sonst platzte er doch nicht einfach so mit solchen Dingen heraus. »Ich … ich meine–«

»Danke für das Kompliment.« Sirius sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. Seine Hände fuhren fahrig in seine Taschen, als wäre er auf der Suche nach etwas, bis er schließlich fand, was er suchte. Remus beobachtete fasziniert, wie Sirius seine Serviette zu sich zog und mit dem Kugelschreiber, den er aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts zutage befördert hatte, etwas darauf schrieb und die Serviette mit einem anzüglichen Zwinkern zu Remus schob. Gespannt warf Remus einen Blick auf das Geschriebene und errötete sofort wieder. Über einer Telefonnummer stand Folgendes:

 

_Ruf mich an, wenn du Lust auf ein Date mit mir hast._

_Sex wäre auch drin, wenn wir uns besser kennen. ;)_

 


	9. I – Irrenanstalt

»Wir sind alle normal hier«, sagte Remus und Sirius nickte seinem Zimmergenossen zu. _Ja, natürlich. Alle hier sind normal. Deswegen sind wir auch in einer Irrenanstalt_ , dachte er sarkastisch.

Seine Eltern hatten ihn hier abgeliefert, man hatte ihm einige Fragen gestellt, die Sirius als absolut unwichtig empfand, und ihn in dieses Zimmer gesteckt. Dort hatte ein Mann in seinem Alter auf einem der beiden Betten gelegen und Musik gehört, während ein Betreuer Sirius herumgeführt und ihm alles erklärt hatte. Nachdem der Betreuer wieder verschwunden gewesen war, hatte Sirius sich auf das freie Bett gesetzt und sich seitdem nicht mehr bewegt.

»Wir sind alle normal hier« war der erste und einzige Satz, den Remus in seiner Gegenwart gesagt hatte und Sirius wusste nicht, was er von seinem Zimmergenossen halten sollte. Der Betreuer hatte ihm gesagt, dass Remus ruhig und umgänglich sei und keine Gefahr darstelle. Sirius hatte es mit einem Schulterzucken hingenommen – er konnte sowieso nichts dagegen machen.

»Weswegen bist du hier?«, fragte Sirius, weil es das Einzige war, was ihm einfiel. Remus nahm die Kopfhörer ab und setzte sich auf. Strähnen seines mausbraunen Haars fielen ihm ins Gesicht, das von Narben gezeichnet war. Sofort fragte Sirius sich, ob diese Narben etwas mit seinem Aufenthalt hier zu tun hatten.

»Weil ich normal bin«, antwortete Remus und imitierte Sirius’ Pose. Sirius wusste nicht, ob er ihn nervig oder interessant finden sollte. _Jeder hat hier wohl einen Knacks weg._

»Wenn man normal ist, wird man nicht in eine Irrenanstalt gesteckt«, konterte Sirius und spreizte die Beine. Remus tat es ihm augenblicklich gleich.

»Stimmt. Aber soll ich mich als abnormal empfinden, weil ich so bin, wie ich bin?« Das gab Sirius zu denken. War er selbst abnormal? Er würde sich als abnormal einstufen. Deswegen war er hier. Aber vielleicht konnte er sich selbst als normal empfinden, wenn er wusste, _weswegen_ Remus hier war.

»Ja, aber was hast du getan, dass man dich hergebracht hat?«, versuchte es Sirius erneut und kämpfte damit, sich ein Bild von diesem seltsamen jungen Mann zu machen, der sich jetzt, genau wie Sirius, über die Lippen leckte.

»Ich habe jemanden umgebracht«, erklärte Remus trocken und Sirius wurde kreidebleich. Er war mit einem Mörder im Zimmer gelandet! »Hmm … das kann ich nicht imitieren. Hast du Angst vor mir?«

»Ah … nein?«, erwiderte Sirius unsicher und schluckte schwer. Wie sollte er bloß aus dieser Situation wieder entkommen?

»Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht wirklich jemanden umgebracht. Es ist etwas kompliziert und eigentlich hört mir nie jemand zu«, sagte Remus, aber Sirius war nicht überzeugt. Wie konnte man jemanden umbringen, ohne ihn umzubringen? »Weswegen bist du hier?«

Sirius hätte auf diese Frage vorbereitet sein müssen, aber er war es nicht. Er empfand es als sehr privat und war nicht sonderlich angetan davon, einem praktisch Fremden seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Andererseits hatte er Remus eben genau diese Frage auch gestellt. Wäre es unhöflich, jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen?

»Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht«, sagte Sirius, nachdem er einige Minuten überlegt hatte. Remus hatte in der Zeit geduldig weiterhin auf seinem Bett gesessen, den Blick starr auf Sirius gerichtet.

»Okay«, erwiderte Remus und strich sich, genau wie Sirius, eine Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr. Sirius stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass es Remus nicht das Geringste brachte, da seine Haare so kurz waren, dass sie sofort wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurückfielen. Sirius musste zugeben, dass ihm das stand. »Weißt du, nichts geht aus dieser Anstalt raus. Nichts, was du sagst. Das ist das Gute daran.«

»Es muss trotzdem nicht jeder meine Lebensgeschichte kennen.« Sirius stand auf und streckte sich. Remus tat es ihm gleich und Sirius bemerkte, dass sein Zimmergenosse ein Stück größer als er selbst war. »Warum machst du das?«

»Ein Test. Ich zähle die Zeit, wie lange jemand braucht, bis er nachfragt.« Sirius runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Warum sollte jemand so etwas tun? Er glaubte langsam zu wissen, warum Remus hier war.

»Erklär mir das mit der Mord-Nicht-Mord-Sache«, verlangte Sirius und ließ sich rittlings auf sein Bett fallen.

»Das ist mein Bett«, sagte Remus und ließ sich neben Sirius fallen, dem die Nähe zwar nicht unangenehm war, aber er war es nicht gewohnt, das Bett mit jemandem zu teilen. Außer mit seinem kleinen Bruder, wenn es mal wieder gewitterte und er Angst hatte.

»Du lagst vorhin auf dem anderen Bett«, sagte Sirius und rückte ein Stück ab. Remus rückte nach.

»Ich weiß.«

»Warum hast du nicht auf deinem Bett gelegen?«, fragte Sirius. Er fand Remus immer interessanter und wollte jede noch so kleine Kleinigkeit über ihn wissen. Irgendwie machte ihm das Angst.

»Indem ich nicht normal bin, bin ich normal und deswegen mache ich nicht normale Sachen, um normal zu sein.« Sirius schwirrte der Kopf nach diesem Satz, aber Remus schien ihn vollkommen normal zu finden. _Normal, normal, normal – ich dreh hier noch durch!_

»Okay, egal. Also, diese Mord-Nicht-Mord-Sache«, kam Sirius auf seine eigentliche Frage zurück.

»Klar. Siehst du die Narben?«, fragte Remus und zeigte auf die aggressiven Male in seinem Gesicht. Sirius nickte. »Die hab ich mir selbst zugefügt, aber daran erinnere ich mich nicht. Bei allen anderen Narben an meinem Körper ist es das Gleiche. Zumindest sagt man mir, dass ich es war. Aber ich weiß, dass jemand namens Fenrir Greyback immer und immer wieder in mein Zimmer eingebrochen ist und mich mit einem Messer angegriffen hat. Man sagt mir, dass dieser Mann nur in meinem Kopf existiert. Aber ich habe ihn umgebracht, als er mich das letzte Mal angreifen wollte. Ich habe meinen Eltern seine Leiche gezeigt, aber sie haben gesagt, da wäre nichts. Seitdem ist er nicht wiedergekommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet habe – alle anderen schon.«

»Meine Eltern haben alle möglichen Ärzte bestochen, damit ich als verrückt dargestellt werde«, hörte Sirius sich selbst sagen. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich Remus anvertraute. Er hatte nicht die Hoffnung, dass er ihm glaubte, aber vermutlich hatte auch Remus nicht die Hoffnung, dass Sirius ihm glaubte. »Sie wollten mich nicht mehr in ihrer Familie haben, weil ich schwul bin und dazu stehe. Und jetzt bin ich hier.«

»Du bist also nicht normal«, sagte Remus, ohne im Geringsten darauf einzugehen, dass Sirius nichts zu seiner Geschichte gesagt hatte. Er grinste. »Finde ich gut. Kann ich mit dir schwul und nicht normal sein?«

Sirius, den bezüglich Remus mittlerweile nichts mehr überraschen konnte, lachte bellend. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und Remus imitierte sofort seine Pose, sodass sie sich ansehen konnten. Ihre Gesichter waren unglaublich nah beieinander.

»Weißt du, Remus, ich glaube dir das mit Fenrir Greyback«, sagte Sirius leise und rutschte ein Stück zu Remus, sodass sie sich fast berührten. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie an Remus’ Wange, der die Geste sofort imitierte. Hitze stieg Sirius’ Hals hinauf und ließ ihn erröten. »Wir sind hier schließlich alle normal.«

»Außer du, aber das ist in Ordnung, weil ich mit dir nicht-normal sein kann«, sagte Remus und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen.

 


	10. J – Journalist

»Wer ist das, James?«, fragte Sirius seinen besten Freund und zeigte auf einen jungen Mann, der sich, mit Notizblock und Aufnahmegerät bewaffnet, mit Lily unterhielt. Er sah gut aus – zumindest fand Sirius das. Er hatte kurze, mausbraune Haare, blasse Haut, trug einen übergroßen, grünen Pullover und enge, schwarze Jeans. Er war genau Sirius’ Typ. Es fehlte nur noch, dass der Kerl irgendein nerdiges Hobby hatte und Sirius wäre ihm mit Haut und Haaren verfallen.

»Öhm … ich glaube, er heißt Remus Lupin. Ist ein Journalist«, antwortete James mit einem Schulterzucken und sah eher desinteressiert aus. »Marlene hatte Lily gefragt, ob sie ihm ein Interview über die momentane Situation für Erzieher geben könne. Vielleicht ändert sich ja etwas an der unmöglichen Arbeitslage.«

»Ah, Remus also«, sagte Sirius mehr zu sich selbst als zu James und ignorierte gekonnt die restlichen Informationen, die sein Freund ihm gegeben hatte. Was interessierte ihn Lilys Job, wenn ihr gegenüber Sirius’ potentielles Date saß?

Remus bedankte sich gerade bei Lily und packte seine Sachen zusammen, bevor die beiden aufstanden und zu Sirius und James traten. Und als Remus ihnen schüchtern zulächelte, setzte Sirius’ Herz einen Schlag aus.

»Remus, das sind mein Mann James und sein bester Freund Sirius. Jungs, das ist Remus – er ist Journalist und seine Kolumne wird uns hoffentlich helfen, dass wir endlich mehr Unterstützung vom Staat bekommen«, sagte Lily begeistert und gab James einen Kuss. Sirius indes hatte nur Augen für Remus.

»Du schreibst Kolumnen?«, fragte er. »Für welche Zeitung?«

»Ah …« Remus rieb sich verlegen den Nacken und fingerte nervös am Saum seines Pullovers herum, während er zu Boden starrte. »Es ist nur ein kleines Lokalblättchen. Nicht mal euer Bezirk …«

»Hauptsache, jemand tut mal etwas gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit«, brummte James anerkennend und gab Remus einen Klaps auf die Schulter, der ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Sirius fand das geradezu niedlich, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde. Und plötzlich, durch James’ Worte, fiel ihm etwas ein, wie er Remus besser kennenlernen konnte.

»Warte mal! Schreibst du auch über andere Dinge? Ich meine, kann man dich praktisch … eh … ‚buchen‘?«, fragte Sirius begeistert nach und hoffte, dass sein Plan aufgehen würde. Wenn das, was er vorhatte, klappte, würde er Remus wiedersehen und vielleicht sogar herausfinden, ob er Männer mochte.

»Umm … also …«, stammelte Remus unsicher und wurde rot. Sirius hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand in seinem Alter so unschuldig wirken konnte. »Also ja und nein. Ich schreibe nur das, was ich schreiben möchte, aber man kann mir immer Input geben und Ideen liefern. Wenn mir dein Thema gefällt, würde ich gerne etwas dazu schreiben.«

Sirius sah aus, als wären Ostern und Weihnachten auf einen Tag gefallen. Wären seine Ohren nicht im Weg, würde er wohl im Kreis grinsen.

»Also ich hätte eine Idee«, sagte er und ignorierte gekonnt Lilys warnenden Blick. »Also … zur Erklärung: ich bin schwul. Und ich erlebe immer wieder die Diskriminierung, die es mit sich bringt, wenn man sich outet. Dumme Kommentare, kein Einlass in bestimmte Diskotheken und so weiter. Wäre das was?«

Remus sah ihn an, als hätte Sirius ihm soeben vorgeschlagen, ein Kind zu entführen. Sofort fiel Sirius’ Freude in sich zusammen. Er spürte, wie James näher neben ihn trat und seine Schulter in einem Anflug stummer Unterstützung mit einer Hand berührte. Sirius dachte bei sich, dass er nicht so damit hätte herausplatzen sollen – er hatte doch selbst gerade erklärt, wie er behandelt wurde.

»Du musst dir dumme Kommentare anhören?«, platzte es ungläubig aus Remus heraus. »Und man verbietet dir wegen deiner sexuellen Ausrichtung den Einlass in diverse Etablissements? Was ist falsch mit den Leuten? Solche Probleme hatte ich nie! Und ich hab mich mit fünfzehn geoutet!«

Jetzt war es an Sirius, ungläubig zu gucken, während Remus sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund schlug und sich sofort hastig für seinen Ausbruch entschuldigte. Er sah Sirius zerknirscht an.

»Und ich dachte, ich hätte dich verschreckt, weil ich gesagt habe, dass ich schwul bin«, sagte Sirius und lachte erleichtert, ehe er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare strich. Er atmete langsam aus.

»Nein«, erwiderte Remus mit hochrotem Kopf und kratziger Stimme. Er räusperte sich. »Also … ich würde gerne etwas über dein Problem schreiben – alleine, weil es mich auch betrifft –, aber ich glaube, eine Reportage über einen Abend mit dir auf den Straßen Londons würde viel mehr Menschen erreichen. Sie wären praktisch im Geschehen und könnten alles besser nachvollziehen. Ich glaube, das würde dir viele Sympathisanten einbringen.«

Remus leuchtete richtig vor Begeisterung, während er sprach und mit Sirius weitere Einzelheiten erörterte. Sirius konnte nicht anders, als Remus faszinierend zu finden und sich von seiner Begeisterung mitreißen zu lassen.

»Also ist es ein Date«, sagte Sirius schließlich leise und trat einen Schritt auf Remus zu, der nun auf Sirius hinabblickte und augenblicklich wieder rot anlief.

»W– was?«, würgte er erschrocken hervor und Sirius bemerkte, wie er wieder nervös am Saum seines Pullovers nestelte.

»Ein Date. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst«, sagte Sirius mit einem selbstbewussten Grinsen. »Darüber kannst du dann die Reportage schreiben. Vielleicht ändert sich dadurch ja wirklich was.«

»Ich … ja, ich würde gerne mit dir ausgehen«, antwortete Remus und sah wieder zu Boden. Sirius dachte, dass es ein interessantes Date werden würde.

 


	11. K – Künstler

Remus leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, während er seine Leinwand musterte. Es war keine Leinwand im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern ein junger Mann in Remus’ Alter, der nun ebenfalls nervös zu werden schien und begann, von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten, während Remus’ Blick langsam über ihn hinwegglitt.

»Wie heißt du?«, fragte er leise und legte nachdenklich einen Finger an seine Lippen. Er überlegte, wie er dieses Projekt am besten starten konnte. Normalerweise verbrachte er vorher immer einige Zeit mit seinen Leinwänden, wie er sie liebevoll nannte, um sie besser kennenzulernen und die ganze Sache angenehmer für beide Seiten zu gestalten. Aber dieses Mal hatte er nicht viel Zeit. Eine Galerie war an ihn herangetreten und hatte gefragt, ob er nicht einige seiner besten Kunstwerke bei ihnen ausstellen wolle. Natürlich war Remus sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen, aber er hatte auch gewusst, dass ihm etwas Essentielles fehlte. Das entscheidende Stück. Die Krönung seiner Werke, wenn man es so nehmen wollte. Und jetzt hatte er nur noch zwei Tage Zeit – viel zu wenig für Remus’ Geschmack –, weswegen er eine Zeitungsannonce aufgegeben hatte. Und nur dieser junge Mann hatte sich gemeldet.

»Sirius Black«, antwortete seine Leinwand zögerlich und lächelte unsicher. Remus nickte erneut nachdenklich.

»Remus Lupin«, stellte er sich selbst vor, als ihm seine guten Manieren wieder einfielen. »Sirius, ich will ehrlich mit dir sein: du bist der einzige Bewerber und ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Weißt du, worauf du dich einlässt?«

»Nicht direkt«, gab Sirius zerknirscht zu und rieb sich nervös den Nacken. Remus nickte verstehend.

»Ich werde nicht _dich_ malen, sondern _auf dir_ «, erklärte er geduldig und wartete Sirius’ Reaktion ab. Der nickte jedoch nur und Remus seufzte. »Das heißt, du müsstest nackt sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie hoch deine Hemmschwelle da ist.«

»Oh«, war Sirius’ Kommentar zu der Sache und er lachte verlegen auf. »Ah … okay. Es gibt nichts, wofür ich mich schämen müsste.«

»Sehr gut«, flüsterte Remus mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das erste Problem war gelöst. Jetzt hatte er nur noch ein Weiteres – er wusste nicht, was er malen sollte. Für gewöhnlich strömten die Ideen nur so auf ihn ein, aber dieses Mal schien sich eine Blockade in seinem Kopf breit gemacht zu haben, die ihm jegliche Kreativität entzog. Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich hätte da noch eine Frage.«

»Schieß los«, sagte Sirius, der nun viel selbstbewusster schien, nachdem er wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

»Ich weiß nicht, was ich malen soll«, gab Remus zu und gab Sirius einen kurzen Überblick über sein Dilemma mit der Galerie und seinem fehlenden Meisterwerk. »Hättest du eine Idee?«

Sirius blieb stumm und Remus sah ihn verunsichert an. Eigentlich fragte er niemanden nach Ideen. Er wollte seine eigene Fantasie einsetzen, seine Träume, Gedanken und Gefühle verewigen, sich ganz öffnen und bloßlegen, damit die Welt sein Innerstes sehen konnte. Aber hier war er überfragt.

Sirius wanderte durch die kleine Wohnung und Remus’ Augen folgten jedem seiner Schritte. Er beobachtete, wie Sirius zu der Wand trat, an der Remus die Fotos seiner besten Arbeiten platziert hatte – zumindest war es seine eigene, bescheidene Meinung. Sirius blieb vor jedem Foto stehen und musterte es. Als er zum Letzten kam, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Es zeigte Remus’ beste Freundin Lily, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß. Alles war dunkel und nur Schwarzlicht beleuchtete die Szene, sodass die fluoreszierenden Farben auf ihrem Rücken ihre ganz eigene Wirkung entfalteten. Zu sehen war die Silhouette eines Baums, der von einem Blitz getroffen wurde. Den Hintergrund zierte ein magisch anmutender Sternenhimmel, der in verschiedene Grünnuancen getaucht wurde.

»Das ist wunderschön«, flüsterte Sirius und trat ganz nah heran. Remus stellte sich stolz neben ihn.

»Eins meiner besten Werke«, sagte er stolz und fühlte sich gleich ein paar Zentimeter größer nach Sirius’ Lob.

»Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee«, sagte Sirius und wandte sich Remus zu, der neugierig aufhorchte. Vielleicht war Sirius’ Meinung ja zu etwas zu gebrauchen. Er signalisierte Sirius, dass er weitersprechen solle. »Weißt du, woher mein Name kommt?«

»Nein.« Remus schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, was Sirius mit dieser Frage bezwecken wollte.

»Sirius ist der hellste Stern im Sternbild Großer Hund«, erklärte Sirius geduldig. »Meine Familie hat einen Tick, jeden nach Sternen und Galaxien und Sternbildern zu benennen. Frag nicht.«

Remus schnaubte amüsiert.

»Mir brauchst du nichts über seltsame Namen erzählen«, sagte Remus und lachte leise auf. Er fand Sirius durchaus sympathisch und fand es immer ansprechender, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten.

»Du hast nicht zufällig einen Bruder namens Romulus?«, witzelte Sirius gutgelaunt und Remus verneinte mit blitzenden Augen und einem breiten Lachen auf dem Gesicht. Ja, er mochte Sirius, keine Frage.

»Aber jetzt erzähl mir von deiner Idee«, bat Remus, der langsam ungeduldig wurde und endlich wissen wollte, was Sirius’ Hirn da ausgetüftelt hatte.

»Genau.« Sirius nickte und sah Remus entschuldigend an, aber der winkte ab. »Nun … ich meine, wie wäre es mit Sternbildern? Violett und blau, bis hin zu rosa mit weißen Sternen. Ich glaube, du würdest das fantastisch hinbekommen.«

Remus dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach. Die Idee war offensichtlich von dem Bild auf Lilys Rücken abgeleitet, aber es gefiel ihm. Die Idee dahinter sagte ihm zu und er nickte begeistert.

»Weißt du … das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren! Danke! Wir werden natürlich symbolisch den großen Hund nehmen.« Er strahlte regelrecht und gab sich Mühe, nicht wie ein Kind auszusehen, das soeben eine große Tüte voller Süßigkeiten bekommen hatte. »Und das bringt mich auf die Idee für meine nächste Reihe. Wirklich – vielen Dank!«

»Was hast du denn für eine Idee?«, fragte Sirius interessiert und Remus bedeutete ihm, ihm zu folgen. Er führte Sirius in sein Atelier und begann, sein Werkzeug zurechtzulegen.

»Sternzeichen. Ich muss zu jedem Sternzeichen eine Person finden – dann wird es mit Sternbildern auf den Rücken gemalt. Vielleicht kommen noch andere Attribute hinzu, zum Beispiel im Schwarzlicht leuchtende Hörner für den Steinbock, die ich dem Model aufsetze«, erklärte Remus und spürte, wie die Begeisterung ihn durchflutete. Er war in einem richtigen Rausch und Sirius’ Idee war der Grund. »Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken!«

»Ach, das ist doch gar nichts«, winkte Sirius ab und Remus meinte, einen Hauch von Verlegenheit in seinem Blick zu erkennen. Aber er tat Sirius den Gefallen und nickte.

»Ich würde gerne anfangen. Könntest du …?«

»Oh, na klar«, sagte Sirius und begann, sich zu entkleiden. Remus besaß das Taktgefühl, sich derweil abzuwenden und seinen Laptop einzuschalten, auf dem er nach dem Sternbild des Großen Hundes suchte, bis Sirius sich erneut an ihn wandte. »Ich bin fertig.«

Remus drehte sich wieder um. Ihm stockte der Atem. Hatte er vorher schon ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf gedacht, dass Sirius gutaussehend war, so war er jetzt davon überzeugt, dass irgendjemand ihn testen wollte. Sirius war in Remus’ Augen einfach perfekt. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht unprofessionell zu werden. Er schluckte schwer.

»Würdest du dich bitte setzen?«, bat Remus mit schwacher Stimme und gestikulierte zu einem Schemel, der mitten im Raum platziert war. Sirius tat wie ihm geheißen und Remus löschte das normale Licht und schaltete das Schwarzlicht ein. Ein leises Keuchen war von Sirius zu hören und Remus nahm an, dass er die ganzen Bilder an den Wänden erst jetzt richtig sah. Er lächelte. Er war sehr stolz auf seine Kunst und jede Bestätigung, die er durch andere fand, tat ihm gut.

Remus begann zu arbeiten. Seine Pinselstriche fuhren professionell über Sirius’ helle Haut, der erstaunlich ruhig dasaß und Remus’ Arbeit dadurch enorm erleichterte. Hin und wieder warf er einen Blick auf das Bild auf seinem Laptop, um auch ja jede Einzelheit festzuhalten. Zwischendurch bot er Sirius etwas zu trinken an, der die Pausen nutzte, aber ansonsten kamen sie recht schnell voran, wie Remus fand.

»Fertig.« Es waren einige Stunden vergangen, da war Remus sich sicher, aber es war das Warten wert gewesen. Er glaubte wirklich, dass es seine beste Arbeit war – Sirius’ Körper sorgte natürlich in gewisser Weise für diesen Eindruck, aber Remus war auch sehr stolz auf das, was er geschaffen hatte. »Lass mich nur noch das Foto schießen. Das wird ein paar Minuten dauern.«

»Lass dir Zeit«, sagte Sirius und klang ein wenig müde dabei. Remus wollte ihn nicht noch länger warten lassen und so beeilte er sich mit dem Foto.

»Danke«, sagte er schließlich, als er das Licht wieder einschaltete und Sirius sich erhob. Das Bild auf seinem Rücken sah ohne Schwarzlicht nur halb so spektakulär aus, aber Remus war diesen Anblick gewohnt und er wusste, was für einen Effekt dieses Bild entwickeln konnte. »Du kannst gerne hier duschen, wenn du möchtest.«

»Danke, aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich meinen Freunden gerne zeigen, wofür ich mich ausgezogen habe«, erwiderte Sirius mit einem anzüglichen Zwinkern und Remus spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Er räusperte sich vernehmlich und wandte sich ab, ehe er noch etwas Dummes tat. Wie Sirius hier und jetzt zu küssen. _Du kennst den Mann gar nicht!_

»Natürlich nicht«, würgte Remus hervor. Er zuckte zusammen, als Sirius ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

»Ist alles in Ordnung? Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?«, fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd nach und Remus schallte sich innerlich einen Idioten, dass er nicht hatte professionell bleiben können. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nein, das bin nur ich, wie ich ein Problem damit habe, wenn ein attraktiver Mann vor mir steht«, plapperte Remus unbedacht drauf los und schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Warum hatte er auch keinen Filter, wenn ein attraktiver Kerl vor ihm stand? Er wurde dann immer zu einem kleinen Häufchen Elend, das alles sagte, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss. _Das ist ja so erniedrigend …_

»Ah, und ich dachte, ich wäre der Einzige hier, der sich kaum zurückhalten kann«, sagte Sirius und drehte Remus bestimmt zu sich, dem das alles immer noch furchtbar peinlich war. Er traute sich nicht einmal, Sirius anzusehen. »Ich konnte mich kaum beherrschen, als du mit dem Pinsel über meine Haut gefahren bist.«

»W– was?«, fragte Remus unsicher und blickte nun doch auf. Er sah direkt in strahlend graue Augen und ihm blieb der Atem weg.

»Ich fände es toll, wenn wir mal wieder zusammenarbeiten könnten. Vielleicht bei deinem nächsten Projekt – ich bin übrigens Skorpion.«

 


	12. L – Lehrer

»Harry, warum stehst du hier denn noch rum? Holt dich niemand ab?«, fragte Remus besorgt nach und hockte sich neben den kleinen Jungen, der einsam und verlassen auf dem Schulhof stand. Seine Eltern waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen, dabei hatte Remus die Potters als sehr verantwortungsbewusst, obwohl noch jung, und besorgt um ihren Sohn kennengelernt.

»Doch, Mr Lupin!«, rief Harry und sah gar nicht verängstigt, sondern eher begeistert aus. »Onkel Sirius kommt heute mit seinem Motorrad und holt mich ab. Mum und Dad können nicht, also haben sie Onkel Sirius gefragt.«

»Aha, und wer ist Onkel Sirius?«, fragte Remus weiter. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry mit einem Fremden mitging. Er würde dann einerseits seine Aufsichtspflicht verletzen und andererseits wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, was passieren könnte.

»Ah … das bin ich.« Remus blickte auf und sah einen sich verlegen den Nacken reibenden Mann den Schulhof betreten. Er hatte lange, schwarze Haare, ein hübsches Gesicht und trug eine Lederjacke und enge Jeans. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Motorradhelm. »Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin.«

»Onkel Sirius!«, quietschte Harry begeistert und rannte auf den Mann zu, der rasch den Helm auf dem Boden ablegte und den Jungen auffing und herumwirbelte.

»Hallo, Sportsfreund«, grinste er und kam mit Harry auf dem Arm auf Remus zu, der sich hastig aufrappelte, um die ihm dargebotene Hand zu ergreifen. »Sirius Black. Ich bin Harrys Pate – seine Eltern haben mich gebeten, ihn abzuholen.«

»Remus Lupin«, erwiderte Remus und seufzte. »Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen Harry nicht einfach mitgeben kann, oder?«

Sirius nickte und fischte umständlich in seiner Hosentasche herum, bis er ein Handy zutage beförderte, das auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Die Hülle hatte einen Riss und das Display war gesprungen. Remus beobachtete, wie Sirius Harry wieder absetzte und dann auf seinem Handy herumptippte, bis er es Remus reichte.

»Sie können James – also Mr Potter – ruhig anrufen. Er wird Ihnen bestätigen, dass ich Harry abholen darf«, erklärte Sirius freundlich und Remus sah verwundert auf das Handy in seinen Händen. Seine Augen glitten über den Bildschirm, aber er konnte den Namen »James« einfach nicht finden.

»Umm … wollen Sie mir sagen, welche Nummer ich wählen soll?«, fragte Remus peinlich berührt und Sirius lachte leise auf.

»Tut mir leid! Er ist unter ‚Krone‘ abgespeichert«, erklärte Sirius hastig und hob entschuldigend die Hände. Remus zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu und wählte entsprechende Nummer an. Geduldig wartete er, bis am anderen Ende abgenommen wurde.

» _Was willst du, Idiot?_ «, ertönte es aus dem Handy und jetzt hob Remus beide Augenbrauen.

»Wie bitte?« Seine Stimme war verwirrt und empört zugleich und am anderen Ende hörte er jemanden schwer schlucken. »Mr Potter?«

» _Eh … Da ist nicht Sirius, oder?_ «

»Ich fürchte nicht, nein. Hier ist Mr Lupin, der Klassenlehrer Ihres Sohnes«, erklärte Remus und fragte sich, womit er das alles nur verdient hatte. Erst fand er Harry ganz alleine auf dem Schulhof, dann tauchte Harrys extrem gutaussehender Pate auf und nun führte er ein extrem seltsames Gespräch mit Harrys Vater.

» _Oh, verdammt!_ «, fluchte James am anderen Ende und Remus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Seit er mit Kindern arbeitete, hatte er sich das Fluchen abgewöhnt. » _Tut mir leid, das war nicht meine Absicht!_ «

»Ja, das dachte ich mir«, sagte Remus mit einem Hauch von Amüsement in der Stimme. »Ihr … Freund, also Harrys Pate hat mir sein Handy gegeben, damit ich Sie anrufen kann. Harry soll heute von Mr Black abgeholt werden?«

» _Ja, das stimmt. Tut mir leid, dass wir Sie nicht im Vorfeld informiert haben, aber es kam alles sehr spontan_ «, erklärte James und klang zerknirscht, als er sich mehrmals bei Remus entschuldigte, der das Ganze mittlerweile mit wohlwollendem Humor betrachtete.

»Ist schon in Ordnung, aber ich kann die Kinder nicht mit Fremden mitgehen lassen. Da Mr Black aber ein Freund ihrer Familie ist, kann er Harry ruhig mitnehmen«, sagte Remus ruhig und hörte ein erleichtertes Ausatmen am anderen Ende, ehe James sich bedankte. »Jetzt ist ja alles in Ordnung. Ich möchte Sie auch nicht länger aufhalten. Einen schönen Tag noch.«

» _Ihnen auch. Auf Wiederhören_ «, verabschiedete sich James und Remus legte auf und reichte Sirius, der sich gerade von Harry erzählen ließ, was sie heute alles gemacht hatten, sein Handy zurück.

»Mr Black, Sie können Harry mitnehmen«, sagte Remus freundlich und Sirius strahlte regelrecht aufgrund dieser Aussage.

»Na das ist doch fantastisch!«, rief er. »Hast du gehört, Harry? Du fährst jetzt mit Onkel Sirius auf dem Motorrad und dann mache ich dir gleich Nudeln. Einverstanden?«

»Au ja! Du machst die besten Nudeln auf der ganzen Welt!« Remus wünschte sich, dass Harrys Stimme etwas leiser wäre, aber das würde er dem Jungen jetzt nicht sagen. Er war einfach froh, dass Harry nicht länger darauf warten musste, abgeholt zu werden – auch wenn er ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen hatte, wenn er daran dachte, dass Harry auf einem Motorrad mitfahren würde.

»Motorrad?«, fragte er deswegen zaghaft nach und Sirius merkte auf.

»Keine Sorge, ich habe einen Beiwagen und einen Kinderhelm. Er wird festgeschnallt und da passiert nichts«, erklärte Sirius gelassen und wandte sich dann an Harry. »Nicht wahr, Sportsfreund? Du bist schon öfter mit Onkel Sirius Motorrad gefahren, oder?«

»Klar! Das macht Spaß und wenn ich groß bin, lerne ich auch Motorradfahren«, sagte Harry mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung und Remus dachte bei sich, dass er es Harry durchaus zutrauen würde, diese Drohung wahrzumachen.

»Dazu musst du aber noch ein bisschen wachsen«, sagte er wohlwollend und zwinkerte seinem Schüler zu, ehe er sich an Sirius wandte. »Es war nett, Sie kennenzulernen. Fahren Sie vorsichtig und bringen Sie Harry heil nach Hause.«

»Ehe dem Jungen etwas passiert, passiert mir etwas«, erwiderte Sirius ernst und Remus bemerkte, dass er ihn falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Er sah aus wie jemand, der nie wirklich erwachsen geworden war, aber wie er so über Harry sprach, hatte Remus den Eindruck, dass er bei seinem Paten sehr gut aufgehoben war. Er lächelte.

»Sehr gut«, sagte er und reichte Sirius die Hand. »Auf Wiedersehen.«

»Auf Wiedersehen«, sagte Sirius und ergriff Remus’ dargebotene Hand. »Und … ich würde Sie gerne wiedersehen. Vielleicht, wenn ich nicht gerade Harry abhole?«

Als Remus Sirius’ Hand wieder losließ, fand sich ein Stück Papier in seiner Handfläche wieder. Remus sah es sich genauer an und erkannte, dass es eine Visitenkarte war.

 

_Sirius Black_

_Geschäftsführer bei »Canis Major Ink«_

 

Darunter waren fein säuberlich seine Telefonnummer vom Geschäft, seine Privatnummer und seine Handynummer aufgelistet. Remus sah perplex auf und sah nur noch, wie Sirius mit Harry durch das Schultor schritt und ihm über die Schulter hinweg zuzwinkerte.

 


	13. M – Maskenball

Sirius wusste wirklich nicht, warum er sich von Lily und James dazu hatte überreden lassen, ausgerechnet auf eine Themenparty zu gehen. Er hasste solche Veranstaltungen. Aber er musste zugeben, dass es mit »Maskenball« wenigstens ein einigermaßen kreatives Thema war.

Er hatte sich in einen billigen Anzug geworfen, der ruhig ruiniert werden konnte, und sich im Internet eine schwarze Hundemaske bestellt, die genauso billig aussah wie das Plastik aus dem sie gemacht war. Sirius interessierte das herzlich wenig. Vor allem, weil er dort eh niemanden kannte und Lily und James ihn schon vor einer halben Stunde einfach stehengelassen hatten. _Erst überreden sie mich mitzukommen und dann hauen sie ab_ , dachte er genervt und nahm sein Bier von dem kleinen Tischchen neben ihm. Ihm war es zu blöd, weiterhin dort herumzustehen und nichts zu tun, also begab er sich zur Terrassentür, schob sie auf und trat hinaus in den Garten. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut.

»Ich scheine nicht der Einzige zu sein, der es auf diesem traurigen Abklatsch von einer Party nicht mehr ausgehalten hat«, sagte eine leise Stimme zu seiner Rechten. Dort stand ein Mann mit einer Wolfsmaske, die jedoch nicht das leichte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht kaschierte. Hinter der Maske lugten kurze, mausbraune Haare hervor, die vom leichten Wind zerzaust wurden. Sirius konnte sagen, dass sein Gegenüber den gleichen billigen Anzug trug wie er selbst. Er schnaubte amüsiert.

»Ja … so Themenpartys sind eh nichts für mich«, entgegnete Sirius achselzuckend und trat näher an den Fremden heran.

»Wenn es wenigstens gut umgesetzt wäre – die Idee ist nämlich wirklich nicht schlecht«, gab der Mann zu und stellte sein Bier auf dem Gartentisch ab, ehe er sich die Maske auszog und seine Haare zurechtschüttelte. Er legte die Maske zu seinem Bier und streckte die Hand aus. »Remus Lupin.«

»Sirius Black«, sagte Sirius und ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand, ehe auch er sich von seiner Maske befreite und sie unzeremoniell auf den Tisch warf. »Was ein Unsinn.«

»Kannst du laut sagen«, stimmte ihm Remus zu und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. »Ich wollte nicht einmal herkommen, aber meine Freunde meinten, ich wüsste schon nicht mehr wie das Tageslicht aussieht.«

»Wie meinen?«, fragte Sirius irritiert und Remus rieb sich verlegen den Nacken – eine Geste, die Sirius nur zu gut von sich selbst kannte. Sein Gegenüber sah peinlich berührt zu Boden.

»Umm … kann sein, dass ich etwas zu viel vor dem Computer sitze«, gab er leise zu und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. »Ich weiß, ich klinge wie ein Nerd – Herrgott, ich bin einer –, aber ich bin jetzt niemand, der außerhalb von Conventions im Cosplay herumläuft.«

»Du cosplayst?«, erkundigte Sirius sich interessiert. Seit er mit Lily auf einer Convention gewesen war, hatte er selbst mal cosplayen wollen, aber er besaß weder eine Nähmaschine noch das nötige Know-How. Außerdem musste er zugeben, dass er sich wie ein Freak vorkommen würde, wenn er als einziger aus seinem Freundeskreis diesem Hobby nachgehen würde.

»Uh … jaah …«, gab Remus leise zu und nestelte nervös am Saum seines Jackettärmels herum, während er von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Sirius grinste. Er wusste schon, wie er die Stimmung auflockern konnte.

»Von einem Cosplayer hätte ich aber mehr erwartet als so eine billige Plastikmaske«, scherzte er gutgelaunt und entlockte Remus damit ein leises Lachen, das sich sofort in seinen Augen widerspiegelte.

»Ich hatte eine halbe Stunde Vorwarnung«, verteidigte er sich und Sirius lachte.

»Ich hatte wenigstens einen halben Tag, um mich ausführlich darüber auszulassen«, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern zu einem amüsiert aussehenden Remus.

»Wir sind schon arm dran, was?«

»Das kannst du laut sagen. Meine Freunde sind einfach abgehauen, sobald wir hier waren«, sagte Sirius in einem leidenden Tonfall und ließ sich theatralisch in einen der weißen Plastikstühle fallen. Remus tat es ihm gleich, sodass sie nun nebeneinander saßen, ihre Biere in Händen. Sirius lehnte den Kopf zurück und sah in den Himmel. Sofort fand er seinen Namensgeber. »Weißt du, woher mein Name kommt?«

»Nein«, erwiderte Remus und Sirius sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie auch er seinen Blick gen Himmel richtete. Er streckte die Hand aus, obwohl er wusste, dass Remus nicht sehen konnte, wohin er deutete und begann zu erklären.

»Sirius ist der hellste Stern im Sternbild Großer Hund – frag nicht, meine Familie spinnt«, sagte er und erzählte Remus, der geduldig zuhörte und nur hin und wieder eine Frage einwarf, alles über die Sternbilder und Galaxien, was er wusste. Im Gegenzug sprach Remus über die römische Mythologie und erzählte von seinem Namensvetter und Sirius nahm jedes Wort interessiert in sich auf. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dort saßen, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. James und Lily wollten, dass er eine gute Zeit hatte und die hatte er mit Remus, dessen Begeisterung mit jedem Wort stieg. Es war klar zu sehen, dass er liebte, worüber er sprach.

»Möchtest du tanzen?«, fragte Sirius plötzlich, nachdem nach Remus’ Erzählungen einige Minuten lang Stille geherrscht hatte.

»Tanzen?«, Remus klang irritiert und Sirius konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Wann forderte ein Mann einen anderen schon zum Tanz auf? _Nun, ich bin schwul … Für mich ist das jetzt nicht so ungewöhnlich_ , dachte er, hatte aber nicht bedacht, wie Remus auf die Aufforderung reagieren könnte.

»Na ja, das Thema ist doch ‚Maskenball‘ und auf einem Ball tanzt man für gewöhnlich.« Sirius fand diese Erklärung äußerst logisch und es war seine einzige Intention hinter seiner Tanzaufforderung gewesen.

»Dann müssen wir aber die Masken wieder aufsetzen«, sagte Remus nachdenklich und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. »Das ist ja der ganze Sinn dahinter – dass man nicht weiß, mit wem man tanzt.«

»Abgemacht«, sagte Sirius sofort und sprang auf, um seine Maske zu holen, die er sich auch sofort aufsetzte. Als er sich zu Remus drehte, hatte dieser seine Maske ebenfalls aufgesetzt und Sirius verbeugte sich leicht und hielt ihm die Hand hin. »Schenkt Ihr mir diesen Tanz, Mylord?«

»Aber sehr gerne doch, Mylord«, entgegnete Remus und ergriff Sirius’ Hand, der ihn sofort an sich zog. Sie tanzten zu der unpassenden modernen Musik, die durch die geöffneten Fenster drang. Sirius führte und er war positiv überrascht, wie gut Remus tanzen konnte. Er selbst hatte Tanzstunden gehabt – zwangsweise – und war dementsprechend gut.

»Wo hast du tanzen gelernt?«, fragte Sirius leise und war gespannt auf die Antwort. Er sah, wie sich Remus’ Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog und musste unwillkürlich selbst lächeln, während sie sich elegant im Kreis drehten.

»Meine Mum hat es mir beigebracht«, antwortete Remus und trat einen Schritt auf Sirius zu, sodass sich ihre Körper fast berührten. Sirius hätte Remus gerne noch ein wenig enger an sich gezogen. »Und du?«

»Ich wurde zu Tanzstunden gezwungen«, gab Sirius zu. Er konnte jetzt Remus’ Augenfarbe durch die Löcher in der Maske hindurch ausmachen. Sie waren olivgrün und leuchteten golden im Licht des Mondes – als würde tatsächlich ein Wolf in ihm lauern. Sirius leckte sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen und beschloss, dass sie noch nicht nahe genug tanzten. Fordernd zog er Remus an sich, der mit einem überraschten »Uff!« in seine Arme stolperte, aber automatisch die Arme um Sirius’ Nacken schlang, ehe er ihn verlegen anlächelte. Sirius lächelte zurück und legte seine Hände auf Remus’ Hüften, während sie sich langsam im Kreis drehten.

»Was wird das?«, flüsterte Remus unsicher.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, flüsterte Sirius zurück, ehe er seine Lippen auf Remus’ legte und die Augen schloss. Er hoffte nur, dass Remus ihn nicht wegstoßen würde, aber so wie sein Tanzpartner sich an ihn drängte und den Kuss stürmisch erwiderte, brauchte er sich nicht wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Remus schmeckte nach Bier und seine Lippen waren rau, aber Sirius störte das nicht. Genauso wenig, wie es ihn störte, dass Remus seine Hände in Sirius’ Haaren vergrub, als ihr Kuss stürmischer wurde, bis sie sich schließlich schwer atmend voneinander lösten. Seine Stirn gegen Remus’ gelehnt sah er dem anderen Mann tief in die Augen.

»Wow«, wisperte Remus atemlos und leckte sich über die geschwollenen Lippen.

»Ja, wow«, stimmte Sirius zu und zog Remus erneut an sich.

 


	14. N – Nachbar

»Sirius, du hängst jetzt schon die ganze Zeit am Fenster. Was gibt’s denn da so Interessantes zu sehen?«, fragte Lily genervt und zog ihn von besagtem Fenster weg, um selbst hinauszuspähen. »Da ist doch gar nichts.«

»Huh?«, entgegnete Sirius, aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen. »Wo ist was nichts? Was hast du gesagt?«

»Kumpel, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du bist schon den ganzen Nachmittag so weggetreten«, mischte sich jetzt auch James ein und trat ebenfalls zu ihnen ans Fenster.

»Alles in Ordnung«, sagte Sirius hastig und schob seine Freunde zurück zum Sofa und ließ sich selbst in den einzigen Sessel fallen, der sich im Raum befand. Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Fenster griff er nach seiner Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Apfeltee, den er aufgebrüht hatte – nur um ihn im nächsten Moment wieder auszuspucken, weil er kalt geworden war. James und Lily sahen ihn besorgt – und in Lilys Fall misstrauisch – an.

»Sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist, Sirius? Du bist irgendwie nicht du selbst«, versuchte es James ein weiteres Mal und verrenkte sich fast den Hals, um nochmal aus dem Fenster schauen und die Ursache für Sirius’ geistige Abwesenheit herausfinden zu können. Sirius wusste, dass sein Freund nichts sehen würde. _James_ kannte ja nicht die Lücke im Zaun, durch die Sirius tagtäglich spähte, um seinen neuen Nachbarn beobachten zu können.

Remus Lupin war vor ungefähr einer Woche in das Haus neben Sirius’ eingezogen. Sirius, guter Nachbar, der er war, war natürlich sofort mit einem Kuchen aus der nächsten Konditorei vorbeigeschlendert, um sich vorzustellen. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein neuer Nachbar ihm nur mit einer Hose bekleidet und einem Handtuch um die _nackten_ Schultern die Tür öffnen würde. Die mausbraunen Haare hingen ihm nass in die Augen, die Sirius amüsiert angefunkelt hatten, als diesem der Mund aufgeklappt war. Sirius, der schon seit langem wusste, dass er sich mehr zu Männern hingezogen fühlte als zu Frauen, hatte bei Remus’ Anblick schwer schlucken müssen. Sein Blick war von den olivgrünen Augen zu den vollen Lippen und schließlich über den leicht gebräunten und sehnigen Oberkörper seines neuen Nachbars gewandert. Er hätte nicht verleugnen können, den einzelnen Wassertropfen, die an Remus’ Körper hinabgelaufen waren, mit den Augen gefolgt zu sein.

Da er befürchtet hatte, wie der letzte Idiot dazustehen, hatte er schließlich hastig seine Vorstellung gestammelt, Remus den Kuchen in die Hand gedrückt und war überstürzt in sein eigenes Haus zurückgeeilt. Und erst da war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er sich tatsächlich zum Idioten gemacht hatte. _Oberidiot Sirius Black. Das würde Lily gefallen._

Und als seine Freunde heute aufgetaucht waren, war Remus gerade dabeigewesen, seinen Rasen zu mähen – ohne Oberteil! Sirius hatte seine Beobachtungen unterbrechen müssen, als es an der Tür geklingelt hatte, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er sich gewünscht, sein bester Freund möge in der Hölle verrotten.

Ja, Sirius Black schwärmte für Remus Lupin, seit er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

»Sirius!« James schnipste ungeduldig mit den Fingern vor seiner Nase herum, um ihn wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zu holen. »Erde an Sirius Black! Kannst du mich hören? Meine Güte, was ist denn heute mit dir los?«

Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen zuckte Sirius die Achseln und nahm wieder einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Dass dieser immer noch kalt war, hatte er schon wieder vergessen und erneut spuckte er ihn angewidert aus.

»Man könnte sich glatt Sorgen um dich machen«, merkte Lily an und musterte ihn scharf. »Raus mit der Sprache, Black!«

»Ooooch … es ist nichts, Lily. Versprochen!«, versuchte er sich rauszureden und sah sie unschuldig an. Da Lily ihn allerdings schon fast zehn Jahre kannte, konnte er ihr nichts vormachen und schließlich knickte er unter ihrem stechenden Blick ein. »Okay, okay! Ich habe einen neuen Nachbarn und er ist echt heiß. Ich kann durch eine Lücke im Zaun sehen, wie er seinen Rasen mäht. Zufrieden?«

Dass besagter Nachbar obenrum nackt war, verschwieg er wohlweißlich. Ihre Sticheleien würden auch so schlimm genug sein. Als er vorsichtig in die Richtung seiner Freunde spähte, bemerkte er ihr identisches Grinsen, das drohte, ihre Gesichter in zwei Hälften zu teilen.

»Oh! Sirius, du musst ihn unbedingt auf ein Date einladen!«, jauchzte Lily begeistert und ergriff James’ Arm, der unter dem Druck ihrer Finger das Gesicht verzog.

»Wie wäre es, wenn er erstmal ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit dem Kerl zustandebringen würde?«, würgte James mit schmerzverzerrter Miene hervor und löste vorsichtig Lilys Finger von seinem Arm.

»Das ist das Problem!«, echauffierte sich Sirius und raufte sich die Haare. »Ich bringe bei dem Kerl kein Wort heraus!«

»Oh man, dich hat’s echt erwischt«, sagte James und verkniff sich ein Lachen, während er seinen besten Freund mitleidig ansah. Zumindest versuchte er es und Sirius rechnete es ihm hoch an. Er selbst hatte James damals immer ausgelacht, wenn er angefangen hatte, von Lily zu schwärmen.

 

Als die Potters später am Nachmittag den Heimweg antraten, setzte sich Sirius frischen Tee auf und wollte gerade wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen, um vielleicht noch einen Blick auf Remus zu erhaschen, als es klingelte. _Man gönnt mir heute auch keine Ruhe!_ , dachte Sirius genervt, drehte auf dem Absatz um und ging zur Tür. Mit einem Ruck und einem giftigen Spruch auf den Lippen öffnete er die Haustür und verschluckte sich prompt an den Worten, die ihm schon auf der Zunge lagen.

Vor ihm stand Remus Lupin, Schweiß bedeckte seinen nackten Oberkörper und die Haare hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht. Entschuldigend sah er Sirius an, der immer noch geschockt in seiner Haustür stand und kein Wort herausbrachte.

»Uh … hallo. Tut mir echt leid, wenn ich störe, aber ich hab mich ausgesperrt«, erklärte er und rieb sich nervös den Nacken. »Kann ich bei dir warten, bis meine Mum mit dem Ersatzschlüssel kommt und mich gnädigerweise wieder in meine eigenen vier Wände lässt? Ich wollte bei der Hitze nicht länger im Garten bleiben.«

Sirius brachte immer noch kein Wort heraus, aber das Pfeifen seines Teekessels erlöste ihn aus diesem peinlichen Augenblick. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er Remus einzutreten und schloss die Tür. Seine Nervosität runterschluckend, räusperte sich Sirius und brachte den ersten vernünftigen Satz in Gegenwart seines Nachbarn heraus.

»Umm … Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir ein paar Klamotten von mir raussuche und du erst einmal duschst? Danach können wir auf deine Mutter warten.«

»Klingt gut«, erwiderte Remus mit einem Lächeln, das Sirius’ Inneres schmelzen ließ. Hastig suchte er eine Jogginghose und ein übergroßes T-Shirt – Remus war immerhin ein bisschen größer als er selbst – aus seinem Schlafzimmerschrank und zeigte Remus, wo sein Badezimmer war.

»Nimm einfach alles, was du brauchst!«, rief er durch die geschlossene Tür und begab sich in die Küche, um endlich das Teewasser abzusetzen und zwei Tassen vorzubereiten. Mittlerweile hatte seine Nervosität etwas abgenommen und mit einem fröhlichen Summen auf den Lippen stellte er die Tassen auf ein Tablett, legte eine Packung Kekse dazu und trug alles in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er das Tablett vorsichtig auf dem Tisch platzierte.

Nicht lange, nachdem er sich in seinem Sessel niedergelassen hatte, war Remus fertig geduscht und stand mit einem Handtuch um die Schultern gelegt im Türrahmen. Sirius warf ihm einen Blick zu.

»Willst du weiterhin wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht in der Tür stehenbleiben oder kommst du rein?«, fragte Sirius amüsiert und bemerkte erfreut, dass sein allseits bekanntes Selbstbewusstsein wieder zutage trat. Remus grinste und ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen auf dem Sofa nieder.

»Danke, Sirius, du bist heute meine Rettung«, murmelte er mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Feine Wassertropfen lösten sich von seinen Haaren, fielen auf seinen Hals und liefen unter sein Shirt. Sirius konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden und schluckte schwer.

»Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst«, brachte Sirius heiser hervor und räusperte sich.

»Danke«, sagte Remus und lächelte. Er öffnete die Augen wieder, beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab. »Ich hätte dann mal eine Frage.«

»Schieß los.« Sirius nickte und lächelte ebenfalls. Es fiel ihm immer leichter, sich mit Remus zu unterhalten, auch wenn hin und wieder leichte Panik in ihm aufstieg, wenn sein Nachbar ihn aus diesen faszinierenden Augen ansah.

»Nehmen wir an – rein hypothetisch gesehen natürlich –, dass es da jemanden gäbe, mit dem ich gerne ausgehen würde. Allerdings bin ich eigentlich ziemlich zurückhaltend und würde mich nicht trauen, nach einem Date zu fragen. Was würdest du mir raten?« Mit so einer Frage hatte Sirius nicht gerechnet. Er war gerade dabei, einen Schluck von seinem Tee zu nehmen, der ihm bei Remus’ Frage direkt in den falschen Hals rutschte. Er hatte heute aber auch kein Glück mit diesem Getränk! Hustend stellte er die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab.

»Also«, begann er und räusperte sich erneut, da der Hustenanfall seine Stimme angegriffen hatte, »ich weiß nicht. Ich kenne dich nicht wirklich. Wenn ich von mir ausgehe, würde ich wohl einfach zu der Person hingehen und sie fragen. Zumindest ist es das, was ich immer gemacht habe, aber irgendwie will es mir bei einer bestimmten Person nicht gelingen und das stellt mein ganzes Denken auf den Kopf. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll, weil meine übliche Strategie nicht funktionieren will. Irgendwie ist es bei dieser Person anders. Und ich labere dich hier mit meinen persönlichen Problemen zu. Tut mir leid.«

Aber Remus lächelte nur und hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. Sirius fand, dass er aussah, wie ein aufmerksamer Hund. Ein sehr attraktiver Hund.

»Also gibt es da eine Person in deinem Leben, mit der du gerne ausgehen möchtest, dich aber nicht traust, sie zu fragen, obwohl genau das für gewöhnlich total leicht für dich ist?«, hakte Remus nach und Sirius nickte ergeben. »Darf _ich_ dir einen Rat geben?«

»Nur zu«, brummte Sirius. _Wenn du wüsstest, dass es um dich geht, würdest du mir keinen Rat geben. Du bist vermutlich nicht einmal schwul. Oder bisexuell. Oder in irgendeiner Weise geneigt, dich mit mir einzulassen._

»Frag mich einfach.« Remus zwinkerte ihm zu und stand auf. Er strich sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare und streckte sich. Sirius würde behaupten, er sähe nervös aus, aber das konnte nicht sein. »Ich glaube, meine Mutter ist da. Ich bring dir deine Sachen morgen wieder. Danke nochmal.«

Und damit war er schon aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden, ehe Sirius realisiert hatte, was gerade geschehen war. Als die Zahnrädchen in seinem Kopf endlich einrasteten und sein Hirn verstanden hatte, was Remus gesagt hatte, sprang er auf und sprintete zur Haustür. Mit einem Ruck riss er sie auf. Remus’ Mutter war nirgends zu sehen, doch das interessierte Sirius gerade herzlich wenig.

»Remus! Warte!«, rief er und rannte zu seinem Nachbarn, der auf dem Fußweg stehengeblieben war und hastig einen Schlüssel in seine Hosentasche gleiten ließ. »Willst du … Hast du Freitagabend schon was vor? Wir könnten essen gehen und vielleicht ins Kino. Natürlich nur, wenn du Lust hast. Oder wir gehen zu mir und schauen einen Film. Ich koche auch für dich. Obwohl, vergiss es, ich kann nicht kochen. Lily sagt immer, dass ich dabei einer mittelschweren Naturkatastrophe gleiche. Oh man, ich mach mich hier schon wieder zum Idioten.«

Er beschloss, den Mund zu halten, ehe noch mehr unsinnige Sätze ihren Weg ins Freie fanden. Die ganze Zeit hatte er auf den Boden gestarrt, doch jetzt hob er den Blick. Remus musste ihn für den größten Trottel halten – und tatsächlich bemerkte Sirius, dass sein Nachbar sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen konnte. Er seufzte leise. _Vergeigt, Black. Vergeigt! Du bist so ein Idiot! Du musst dich verhört haben, als er gesagt hat, dass du ihn einfach fragen sollst._

»Wir könnten zusammen kochen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass ich nicht ganz hoffnungslos bin«, erklang Remus’ Stimme und Sirius zuckte zusammen.

»Was?«, fragte er ungläubig.

»Freitag steht. Wie spät soll ich bei dir sein?«

 


End file.
